Once Forgotten
by phoenixblade84
Summary: Read for stories in my life that I've forgotten and remembered. I chose to share them to you guys. It has no plot obviously... Ok maybe a little bit. Laugh at them, relate to them. I don't really care, just please be nice if you're going to criticize. Enjoy
1. The New School Year and the Creeper Girl

Author's Note: These events have happened in real life: it is only told in a different way. Obviously it did not involve creepers, endermen, blazes, etc. However, to tell you guys the truth, this is more like a journal for me. Ever since November of 2012, I have started to forget things. I'M IN HIGHSCHOOL FOR GOD'S SAKE! I have remembered a few events and I thought I' share it with you guys. Ok, so obviously it has no plots. It is just random stories. Oh! And if I forget any details of the characters, I apologize and ask of you to fill that in. Oh! And try to imagine that they are all almost the same height. I tried to make as close to Minecraft logic as I can. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy my stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Minecraft or anything that comes up.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: The New School Year and the Creeper Girl**

It's the start of a new school year. Now in the 8th grade, Leon the enderman enters the school in his usual clothes: black T-shirt, black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and black gloves. Matching his black hair.

"Leon! Over here!"

A male voice shot up .The enderman looks over to where the voice had come from and saw his friend Chase the blaze. Like Leon, Chase was wearing his usual clothes: red T-shirt, yellow jacket, black pants, red shoes with a few gold stripes, and 4 blaze rods orbiting him. Matching his blonde hair.

Along with Chase, there were Brick the zombie, Burly the iron giant, Kerry the zombie pigman, Brandon the skeleton, and Jonah the wither skeleton. Each and every one of them wearing their usual clothes representing the respective mob.

Leon walked over to his friends, sighing at the eagerness in the air.

"How the hell are you guys so energetic at the first night of school?"

Asked the enderman with a tired expression displayed clearly on his face.

"What? It's been a long summer break. We missed our friends. Don't tell me you didn't miss us."

Stated Jonah, slightly mocking the enderman.

"Right…. There's no point going to school though. The classes are so boring and easy."

Complained Leon.

"You can say that 'cause your GPA was 3.8 last year."

Brick explained.

"He got you there, man. Still, come on. Be more excited."

Laughed the blaze.

"How do you guys have so much energy? The sun had just set."

Asked the enderman while yawning.

"Why are you so tired? What have you been doing?"

Asked Burly.

"The usual parties and crap. Yeah, I'm more social than you guys take me for."

Answered the enderman.

"Well whatever. Just think about it this way: You might get a girlfriend this year."

Kerry said with a smirk.

"Someone might finally make that black heart of yours beat."

Brandon finished. And with that the barrage of mocks ended. Everyone but Leon laughed. Leon was used to this, so he just shrugged it off no problem.

"Hi Leon."

A female voice suddenly said. In the crowd close to the group of friends, was a creeper girl waving to them, specifically at Leon. She was wearing a light green T-shirt under her green hoodie, both covering her C-cup breasts, black pants, and matching green shoes. Her hood was off so it showed her auburn hair.

Leon looked at her and recognized her almost immediately. She was in his Potion class last year. He found her beautiful back then, however only saw her as a classmate or just another person. They never really talked, rather they haven't communicated at all. Except for the time she had said 'Hello' at class before, but due to his drowsiness at the time, he ignored her. Although he remembers all of this, Leon could not seem to remember her name.

Embarrassed by this fact, Leon grabbed the tip of his hood with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger gently and nodded his head at the creeper girl slightly. Which was ,technically, how he responds to all greetings.

"Aww, come on Leon. Can't you just speak and_ say_ 'hello'?"

Asked the skeleton.

"Ahh shut up. You guys know that I respond to all greetings like that. I did the same thing to you guys before, remember? That was enough."

Leon replied before releasing yet another yawn.

"You're never gonna get a girl to like you if you keep doing that. I mean you already seem anti-social."

Said Jonah. He had a point, however. Leon was already considered anti-social. And most of the girls that had talked to him only did so 'cause they heard the multiple rumors about him. Mainly, the "kid who doesn't feel pain" rumor. They had always brought someone who they know can punch hard with them. They would ask if that person they brought could hit him, and Leon would agree to each request. When the person had punched him on the chest, Leon hadn't flinched at all. Once done, the requestors would thank Leon for his time and walk away to tell more people about it.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that."

Said Leon.

Distracted by his friends, Leon hadn't noticed the creeper girl slowly making her way behind the unsuspecting enderman. Leon's friends had noticed the girl and decided to distract her target, explaining the conversation between them. Leon was completely oblivious to what was happening behind him.

With the creeper girl now positioned directly behind Leon, she stands there for a second and takes a breath. She then rushes in front of the enderman and suprising him. (**Hey, if someone pops into your line of sight out of nowhere, you'll be shocked too.)**

"Whoa! What the hell?!"

Exclaimed Leon.

"Why did you-"

He was interrupted by the creeper girl suddenly wrapping her arms around him. At first, she hugged him lightly. Then, after a few seconds, her grip on him loosened. She then puts her head on a comfortable position on his shoulder.

'Uhh, what the hell?'

Leon asked himself.

The creeper girl had taken her head of Leon's shoulder and looks at him with a pair of shining eyes.

"Umm… Earlier…. Did we predict Leon's future?"

Kerry said in disbelief along with the others.

"Uhhh… I think we did."

Brandon said, the others nodded in agreement.

The crowd nearby started to whistle and murmur, in disbelief as well. The surprised Leon finally returned to his senses and reached back to pry the girl's arms off of him. Seeing this, however, the girl tightened her grip again forcing Leon to try harder. The girl was persistent though, her grip tightened even more. Leon tried harder again, however, he didn't want to accidently hurt her, so he gave up.

"Just hug her back already."

Burly said snapping out of his disbelief along with the others.

"It's not like you'll lose anything."

Brandon stated. Leon shot him a look. Leon had found his statement offensive.

The crowd and Leon's friends had begun chanting 'Do it. Do it. Do it.'

"I freakin hate you all."

Leon told the chanting people. The hug got tighter for a second and it loosened again. The creeper girl had put her head back onto its comfortable position on Leon's shoulder. Once more, Leon tries to pry the arms around him off, but to no avail. Every time he tries to, the hug got tighter.

"I won't let go until you hug me back. Not the 'one arm hug'. A full one."

The creeper said without looking up. After she had said this, 'ooohs' and small cheers could be heard from the crowd.

The enderman got the point. He raised his arms, put them around the creeper, and held her close.

A loud 'YEAH' was shot from the crowd, though it was obvious that it was Brick who had yelled it.

Something was gently pounding at Leon's chest, right over where his heart is located. He found it strange, but good strange. The pounding suddenly got a bit faster and a bit stronger. The creeper girl felt this and changed her head position to where her smile could be concealed.

After a few seconds, the creeper girl let go and Leon followed. He then looked at the girl who had made him feel strange. She smiled at the enderman brightly who gave her small smile.

Then the bell rung, meaning that it was time for school to begin and all students must report to their first class. The creeper gave Leon one more hug.

"You're pretty warm, you know that?"

The girl said before breaking of her hug and walked to her class. She hadn't even waited for Leon to hug back.

Leon stared at the girl until she was out of sight. Then, his friends came up to him and gave him a slap on the back and all that. Leon started to walk to his class ignoring all the comments his friends are making. Putting serious thought into figuring out the girl's name, he thinks back to last year when the Potion teacher was taking roll call. Her name was….

"Mika. Mika the creeper."

Leon said out loud, smiling at his accomplishment and feeling his heart beat loudly.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. Like I said before the story, this really happened. And if you haven't guessed it already; Yes, I am the enderman. Still am trying to remember things, if I remember anything. I will write about it. Well, thanks again for reading and till next time.


	2. The First One to Say

Author's Note: Ok, I will try to make this things in order but no promises. Everything is still a major blur to me. It's going to take me an even longer time to these this week 'cause of CSTs. I am also asking friends to help me remember, but I can't just ask one person. I have to ask all the people in this story, or at least most of them. I remember these things really slowly, so I apologize for that. Anyway enjoy this event of my life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Minecraft or anything that may come up later on. The only thing I own is this story, or retold memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 2: The First One to Say...**

A week and a half has passed ever since the first day of the new school year. Meaning that introductions to the teachers and students were done. The syllabuses have been signed and turned in. And everything has settled down. Friends were done talking about their summers, and the 7th graders have gotten through their confusion of the new school. The rumors about Leon passed on to new people and requests were made and satisfied. Everything was exactly like last year. Well… almost everything.

A certain creeper girl has been hanging around a certain enderman ever since the first day. Mika has demanded even more hugs from Leon, and they have gotten closer. Chase, who had known of Mika from elementary, has also gotten closer to the two. They became a trio of friends that couldn't be separated by normal means. Mika would demand hugs from the two every time she could or deemed it appropriate. At first, Leon found this to be a nuisance, but got used to a little as time passed. Chase, on the other hand, seemed to be used to it right from the start.

"How are you so used to Mika's random hugs?"

Leon asked the blaze, during break, as Mika hugs him.

"Cause I'm not anti-social like you. Get used to it, man."

Replied Chase with a smile, satisfied by his answer.

"It's been a week and a half already; you're still not used to it?"

Asked Mika as she let go of Leon after he hugged back.

"Give me a break; it's all still fairly new to me."

Explained Leon, sighing due to the confession.

"Wait. You mean you've never been hugged by a girl before?"

Asked Brick who was walking towards the trio. Happening to overhear Leon's confession. Leon turned in the direction of Brick to greet the friend and let him join the circle before answering the question.

"Well… not necessarily. I had a friend in the 5th who I hugged plenty before, but it had been a long time ago. And I became even more anti-social since then."

The group stared at Leon in disbelief. This made the enderman uncomfortable.

"Can you guys stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable."

Complained the enderman putting his head down and trying to force his hood to cover his head even more.

"Sorry, but it's hard to believe that _you_ had a friend like that before Mika here."

Explained Chase after snapping out of his disbelief.

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, you don't seem like the type."

Brick stated.

"Oh really? Look at where we're at now."

Leon said as he gestured in the direction of the creeper Mika.

"Well, when I first met you. You didn't."

Brick said. This was true enough. Leon had met Brick two years ago, back then Leon had only come to the district then. He wasn't the person that you would usually talk to. He was always the one that was reading alone.

"Time can change a person. For the better or the worse."

Leon told his friends. The bell rung meaning that break was over, and it was time to go their 3rd class. Leon's class was gym; it's their first day of dressing out for gym.

"Well, see you guys later."

Leon said as he walked away, escaping one of Mika's hugs. As he enters they gym in his gym clothes, a grey T-shirt and black sweat pants, he looks around **(No way in hell am I going to explain anything about the locker room, unless something happens there)**. The people around him were wearing the same things, but the others had shorts on, no one else had sweat pants on. Out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted a familiar female face. Mika had just exited the girl's locker room; she was dressed like everybody else. Leon walked over to his spot in the roll call, trying to stay as invisible to her as possible. However…

"LEON!"

Mika had noticed Leon, probably through his difference from everyone else.

'Dammit. Why did she have to be here?'

Leon thought as he turned around to greet her. He was hugged by her while he thought about his 'escape' at the end of break.

"How did you know it was me?"

Leon asked the girl as she lets go of him.

"Brick told me. And do you really think I wouldn't recognize you after all this time?"

Answered Mika.

"Brick?"

Asked Leon.

"Yeah, over there."

Mika responded, pointing in the direction of Brick who was walking towards them. Leon mouthed 'You bitch' when he got within range. Brick responded with a silent chuckle. A group of people who knew of Leon saw the girl fairly close to Leon and asked out loud.

"Leon. You got a girlfriend?"

The group laughed, but not as mockery.

"No, she's just a friend."

Leon explained. The group murmured with each other, smiling.

'Their conversation is way too soft to hear. But judging from those smiles of theirs, they're probably thinking something like _friends with benefits_. Typical.'

Leon thought. He shrugged off the thought after a while. The coaches called attention to them and told everyone to get in their roll call spots. The three separated. Brick had a different coach than Leon and Mika. Since the roll call was ordered by alphabetical order and by gender, Mika was placed about 20 feet from Leon. After roll call, the students can do whatever they want. Leon had decided to go to a corner to stay out of sight of everyone. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes, a light weight was put on his back, arms were wrapped around his abdomen, and something soft was put behind his head. He knew exactly what was happening, and who it was.

"What are you doing?"

Leon asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing much."

Answered Mika.

"Are people looking?"

Asked Leon.

"If I say 'No'?"

Mika retaliated.

"I won't change my answer no matter what you answer."

Leon answered.

"Then… Only Brick, Burly, and Brandon are watching."

Mika replied.

"Hey, Leon. Enjoying yourself?"

Burly asked the enderman.

"Ahh! Shut up."

Leon answered.

"You embarrassed?"

Mika asked. Leon opened his eyes and looked at Mika, who was still hugging him. Or at least he tried to. The girl was too close to him, which limited the movement of his neck. He strained his neck to get a quick glimpse of the girl. Before his neck popped off his head, he returned it to normal. But with that glimpse, he saw the girl smile.

"Yeah, a bit."

Leon answered, feeling his face get hot.

"Aww. You're so cute."

Said the creeper, releasing him only to put him into another hug, only this time, she hugged him upfront. Leon's face felt even hotter, to the point where his ears were burning.

"Aww. You're turning red."

Mika continued.

"God, just go out already"

Brick complained. Leon gave him a death glare, telling Brick to shut up. Brick got the message, but didn't listen.

"Oh sorry. Did I ruin the moment?"

Brick asked the annoyed Leon. Brick, Brandon, and Burly started to laugh. Leon wanted to get up and hit Brick, but he couldn't. With Mika still hugging him, he could not move.

"I hate you guys."

Leon told the three. Mika let the enderman go and looked at him. He could only respond by looking at her.

"Even me?"

She asked. The tone of her voice was sad.

"No, that not what I meant."

Leon desperately tried to explain his response. Mika got up and so did Leon. She looked at him one more time.

"Then prove it. Hug me yourself."

She told him, her tone was very serious.

"Ok."

Leon responded as he pulled her closer to him and held her close. Mika put her head onto his right shoulder comfortably, just like the first day.

"You're pretty warm."

She said, hiding her smile into Leon's shoulder.

"I know. You told me."

He told her, holding her closer and tighter.

"I love you."

Mika told Leon. The group of three who were watching had already walked away from the two. But they were still looking at the two. Leon looked up and saw brick holding a heart symbol he made with his hands.

'Well, technically he's somewhat right. Guess I'll let it go for today. Should I say it back? No. No, not today.'

Leon thought as a smile formed on his face. He refrained himself from saying 'I love you' back, but instead he hugged the girl tighter than he had ever before.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Thank you for reading. I'll try to post the rest of my forgotten memories. For now though, I have to focus on my last day of CST. Thanks again, and I'll see you guys later.


	3. An Unknown Mistake Part 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. I have a friend helping me with the remembering now, so this might get easier. We are going through events one by one. So far, this is the only one that I barely remember out of all the events we talked about. The rest are still unknown to me. So anyway, I decided to dedicate this story/chapter/memory fragment to Kerry. Cheers bud. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do no own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I could say is my own is the story.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 3: An Unknown Mistake Part 1**

The first semester is over, which means that it is now the start of spring** (Oh! And if you're asking 'What happened in Christmas?'… Well, I cannot, for the life of me, remember)**. Over the time that has passed, the trio is still inseparable. If not, they are even more inseparable. Mika has demanded hugs countless of times. And also she has said 'I love you' another countless of times. Chase has responded to this, but these 'I love you' is nothing more than friends saying it to one another. Leon, on the other hand, has not said it back.

It is now 2 weeks in the new semester. The trees have now started blossoming. The spring breeze was cool and the disgusting smell of pollen was in the air. Though, the group still manages to get over it. The students have all started to get lazy. Being the last semester, who could blame them? The group of Mika, Chase, Leon, Brick, Brandon, Burly, Kerry, and now Johnson the slime, were not exceptions of this. Jonah had a girlfriend now and hangs out with her instead. Everyone understood. So they spent their lunch without Jonah.

'Maybe I should get one myself too.'

Leon contemplated.

'Nah. Not yet. I still have something to do. I can't afford to get distracted.'

As he finished his thought. Brick, Burly, Brandon, Chase, and Johnson looked at him with their sly smiles.

"What?"

Leon asked as he took a sit on a bench. Mika saw this and took advantage of this situation. She went up to him and sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck. Leon was just as used to this as Chase was now and instinctively put his hand on to Mika's hip.

"That."

The group of guys said simultaneously while pointing at the girl sitting on his lap.

"When are you two going to go out already?!"

Yelled Brick. The two on the bench look at each other and back at the group.

"Why do you guys keep on persisting on that? Especially you Brick."

Complained the enderman nervously. Unknown to the enderman, the girl on his lap felt sadness deep within her. She put her head down slightly and put it back up. She then stared at the enderman still a bit saddened by his earlier comment.

"What's wrong Leon? Why are you nervous?"

Asked Mika with an almost fake smile.

"Am not."

Replied Leon even though he clearly was.

"Then let me ask you something else."

Said Mika.

"Ok, shoot."

Replied Leon.

"Have you thought about it? About us going out?"

Asked Mika. The question has left the enderman speechless. Leon had many things going through his head, and Mika was definitely one of the bigger thoughts. Leon out his head down until he was looking at the ground. A few minutes have gone past like this, Leon was silent. Not even his breathing could be heard.

"Leon…"

Mika said with concern in her voice.

"Listen…I didn't—"

Mika tried to continue, but was interrupted by Leon.

"I can't say that I haven't thought about it… But I have some things to resolve before I could try to get one."

Leon confessed. The group stared at him. It was their turn to become speechless. Leon eyes spelled out despair. The group stared at him in silence. They all know that Leon has a complicated past and they try to stay away from it as much as possible. Without saying anything, Mika hugged Leon and he hugged back tighter and tighter until he felt as if he was hurting, he loosened the pressure and hugged her gently like before.

"Ok. But I just meant to tease you a bit."

Mika said, trying to make the enderman feel better.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for reacting that way."

Leon apologized.

"Oh god. Go out already!"

Burly and Brick both yelled. Before Leon could reply the bell rung, meaning that it was time to go to their final class. Leon final class is woodshop. The group said goodbye and Mika gave Leon and Chase hugs before they all departed for their class.

In woodshop, the class had to make wooden blocks of their initials. Leon's initials were L and M so he had to make those **(I am not going to say what the M stands for, for privacy purposes. Sorry, but you guys are just going to have to guess or just let it go)**. At the end of class, he had finished the assignment and made a smooth wooden block of the letters L and M. The bell rung again marking that school is over and telling the students to hurry home before the sun comes up. Leon met up with Chase and Mika on the way out of the school and in front of the buses **(Ok, yes. Buses for the mobs. Just trying to keep it as real as I possibly could while following Minecraft logic).** The two saw that Leon was carrying his woodshop project in his hand.

"What are you holding there, Leon?"

Asked Chase.

"My woodshop project. Nothing special."

Replied Leon, showing it to his friends.

"L and M. Aww, Leon and Mika!"

Mika said with excitement.

"Wow. You do think about you and Mika going out."

Chase said.

"Come on. Give me a break. It's been a long a day and I'm tired. Lunch was tiring enough."

Complained Leon.

"Ok. Well, better get to the bus before it leaves me. See you guys tomorrow."

Mika said with glee as she gives the two guys a hug.

"Guess we should get going too."

Leon told Chase.

"Yeah, guess we should. The sun should be coming up soon."

Replied Chase.

The two friends start walking home catching a quick glimpse of their creeper friend. They both smile and laughed.

**The Next Night**

The school night starts yet again. Nothing very special happened during the morning break, just the usual. Mika bear hugs Leon and Chase. 'I love you' was told yet again, Chase responds and Leon stays silent. The first two classes went by and before he knew it. Leon was at break.

"Ahh! My classes were so boring!"

Complained Brick while he yawned and stretched.

"It's just you laziness. It's Friday and you are just excited about the weekend."

Explained Leon.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't excuse that my classes are still boring as hell!"

Brick continued to complain.

"Just tough it out. We're almost done."

Leon tried to console his friend. Behind Leon, a plan was being executed. The two masterminds of the plan were no other than Mika and Chase. A pair of hands covered Leon's eyes.

"Guess who?"

Chase's voice sounded from behind him.

"Mika."

Answered the enderman calmly. Then light met his eyes again and the pair of hands grabbed one his wrists and spun him around before arms wrapped around his abdomen. He looked at Mika and she looked at him with a pair of shining eyes.

"How'd you know?"

Asked Mika.

"Your hands are way too small to be mistaken as Chase's. And do you really think that I wouldn't know the size of your hands by now?"

Replied Leon. The creeper smiled a bit bigger and hugged tighter.

"Ok, you win this one."

Mika admitted. The bell rung and it was now time for class. Mika, Leon, and Brick had gym together, so they walked there together after saying goodbye to Chase. Mika later left the two to go to the girl's locker room. As she left, Burly had met up with Leon and Brick. The three stepped into the locker and started to change into their gym uniforms**.** Leon had taken of his hood and was about to take the hoodie completely, but something stopped him. A piece of iron ingot was thrown from the other side of the locker room and had hit him on the spot just behind his right ear. He fell to the ground as his vision got blurry.

"Leon! Leon! Hey!"

Someone yelled. Leon's hearing was also affected by the impact so he could not tell who the owner of the voice.

"Oh god, he's bleeding."

"That's a bad spot to get hit. Who threw that?!"

Leon could hear voices, but he could not tell whose voice is who.

"Coach, we have to take him to the nurse's office!"

Someone said.

"Ok, Go."

Someone else said, probably the coach. Leon felt his body rise up. Two people were supporting him. After two minutes, they have reached the nurses office. Leon's ear was still bloody and his vision and hearing still haven't returned to normal. His vision was still blurry, and he could barely hear.

"His name is Leon, ma'am."

The one supporting Leon's right side said.

"What's wrong with him?"

The nurse said.

"He was hit by an iron ingot behind his right ear."

The one supporting his left side said.

"Put him down on the bed there and go back to class you two."

The nurse ordered. Leon was laid down, and everything went even more blurry before he blacked out **(Actually I don't know if I did black out or if I just don't remember it).** After some time, he woke up back home. His vision was now somewhat normal and his hearing was now ok, but his head was aching. He slept that entire day and night.

**The Next Day**

Saturday. Leon was basically ok now. Everything was normal, but his headache stayed. Later that night, the worst of his headache came. The headache had rendered him paralyzed, while he tried to stay conscious. However, Leon later gave up and he blacked out.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Thank you for reading. I try to write these stories before I forget them…again. Anyway, CSTs are over and I can now focus all my attention on these. I want to thank my friend, Kerry, again for helping me out with this. Well, thanks again for reading guys and I'll see you next time.

P.S. If you are confused about the chapter title, it will all make sense in part two


	4. An Unknown Mistake Part 2

Author's Note: Ok, my original plan was to post this chapter by Tuesday at the latest… However, my friend Kerry and I have been busy this week to discuss the rest of this memory. Anyway, I'm really sorry about that. Oh! And in the previous chapter I said that 'a piece of iron ingot' hit me behind my right ear. That 'iron ingot' is unknown to me. I had forgotten it, due to the impact of the item. As before, I will post up these stories as soon as I can. If you know me, you would know that I have a pretty busy schedule at home. So, I ask of you guys to forgive me if I don't post a story as frequent as you guys would want. As always, thank you and enjoy.

Reminder: This story is based of real events that happened in my life. Events that I have forgotten and have just remembered. I am aware that it sounds like it came from an anime/manga or dreams, but they are not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this story/memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**An Unknown Mistake Part 2**

After one hell of a weekend of what seemed to be an endless headache, it was Monday which means its back to school. Over the weekend, Leon had gotten rid of most of his headache but it was replaced by migraine. Also, at the cost of getting rid of most of his headache, he had lost the memory of his accident in school. That sunset, Leon took some painkillers for his headache but it hardly worked. The walk to the school is about a mile, so the walk there would be a pain. Even so, even with the headache, he took the chance and started to walk there **(I know 'Why can't he just teleport there?' Like I said, I am trying to keep this as real as possible)**. Around half way to school, he felt a little bit disorientated but managed to regain his bearings before anything could've happened.

"Leon!"

The voice of Brick came from behind Leon.

"Hey Brick. How's it going?"

Replied the enderman while rubbing his left temple.

"Never mind me. How 'bout you? You don't really look ok."

Said the zombie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have a bit of a headache."

Answered Leon.

"Well, all right. If you say so."

Brick responded with a bit of worry in his voice. The two of them headed towards school talking about the most random things. From time to time, Leon's head would react to the light and sounds, causing his head to hurt. Every time this happened, his legs would wobble and cause to almost collapse, only to either just regain his balance or Brick would just catch him. About a quarter of a mile to school left, Leon felt his head is pain yet again and his legs wobbled. However, this time Leon wasn't able to regain his balance and Brick was not fast enough to catch him.

"Geez, man. Are you sure you're all right?"

Brick asked the enderman.

"Yeah, relax. I'm fine. Just felt… a bit dizzy. That's all."

Leon told his friend.

"Man. I freaking regret taking you this far."

Brick confessed.

"Come on, man. Don't pussy out now. Come on, we're almost there. If I feel like I can't take it anymore, I'll just go to the nurse's office."

Replied Leon. Unknown to the zombie, Leon was lying. He had no intention of going to the nurse's office, nor will he go there no matter what may happen. He could have this migraine intensify and he still wouldn't go to the nurse's office. Even if his teachers told him to and tried to force him to go, he still wouldn't go. It's not like he hated the nurse. It's just that he hated going to the nurse's office. It made feel weak, in a way.

The two cleared the rest of the distance to school with almost no complications. As they entered, Leon already felt wrong. His migraine was the same but the students there were as noisy as ever, making his head ache even more than the walk to school. Brick and Leon had met up with the rest of the group. However, something was wrong. A certain creeper and blaze was missing. Leon tried to look for the two while trying not to let the others notice.

"You looking for Mika and Chase?"

Brandon asked the enderman. Leon responded with a slight nod.

"Mika dragged Chase away when they saw you and Brick at the school gate."

Brandon informed Leon.

"Wonder why."

Leon muttered under his breath. As the first class goes by slowly, Leon couldn't help but wonder why Mika would drag Chase away like that. This thinking made his head hurt even more, but he didn't find that important right now.

'Could she be trying to avoid me? And if so, why drag Chase? Rather why would she want to avoid me at all? What the hell did I do?'

Leon thought no matter how much his head hurt. For the entire first class, these were the thoughts that rang and repeated themselves inside Leon's head. He paid no mind to the class itself; all he did was question himself. By the end of the class, his head hurt like crazy now. By the second class, he ran through his memory of Friday trying to remember what the hell he did to upset Mika like that. However, comes the end of class, he had no answers. All he had was unanswered questions.

As he walked out of his class, his head was killing him. He paid it no mind and looked up. He was able to see the group from where he was. With them, was the missing creeper and blaze, their backs turned to Leon. Wanting his questions answered, he started to walk towards the group. Only about 10 more yards to go, he sped his pace.

"Leon!"

Burly yelled. Everyone, including Mika and Chase, turned around to see Leon coming towards their direction. No movement from Mika or Chase. As Leon got to the group, he tried hard not to show his pain to the group. The air turned thick. No movement from the group.

"Wow. This is a change."

Brick said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Aren't you two going to hug?"

Burly asked Mika and Leon. However, neither moved or said anything. Neither even looked at the other. Something like a vacuum air space was in between the two, something like No Man's Land. Neither wanting to step into that. This went on for a minute; however it felt like an hour to Leon. Mika suddenly grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him away from the group. The sudden moving, made Leon's head hurt even more than ever. The other members did not dare to follow them. Once they were out of hearing distance. Mika looked at him with a strict and serious face and spoke up.

"Where were you Friday?"

Mika asked Leon silently and solemnly.

"I don't know. I could hardly remember what happened Friday."

Confessed Leon. The look on Mika's face was unchanged.

"You know, you could at least come up with a better lie."

Mika told Leon, now with an angry smile on her face.

"But I wasn't lying?"

Leon said to try to convince her.

"Bullshit."

Mika replied harshly.

"What the fuck did I do?"

Leon asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't know, what did you do?"

Mika asked sarcastically.

"I don't know why don't you tell me? I swear I don't know what I did."

Leon told Mika, definitely annoyed now.

"Yeah, sure. You know what? Now I have even more reasons to hate you!"

Mika yelled angrily attracting attention to Leon as she stomped away angrily, grabbing Chase's arm dragging him away towards the gym. The people who were looking at Leon due to the angry Comment that Mika had unleashed on the enderman, looked at Leon in silence. After some time, built anger inside Leon started to boil as even more anger was added. An angry scowl formed on Leon's face. His fists curled up into a tight fist. Anger filled him, and his migraine was nothing to him right now, due to his adrenaline rush. He looked at the people staring at him, making them look away in a bit fear.

The remaining members of the group walked towards Leon. Careful not to anger him any further. Leon had not been angry since he started middle school, but Brick knew Leon before middle school. He knew that Leon being angry is a bad thing. He could control himself, but that anger made him almost unapproachable. Once before, Brick saw Leon lose control and started a fight with one of their classmate, who was as well wanted to start a fight. As they were about to begin, school officials came in to break it up. However, they had the same class together so Leon was asked to wait outside to cool down before he could come back in. Brick was asked to check on Leon after a minute and as he peered outside, he saw Leon punch a tree once. As Leon's fist left the tree, a clear and deep indentation of his fist was left on the stem of the thick trunk of the tree along with blood. Leon's fist was dripping blood; he had taken the skin of his knuckle with that one punch. The other members of the group did not know this, however. So when Kerry started to walk closer to Leon, Brick stopped him dead in his tracks. With that they all got the message. 'Don't get close. He's dangerous right now.' Even Burly the iron giant dared not to get close. If a fight started between them, Leon won't feel a thing with Burly's punch, but he still could feel Leon's.

The bell had finally rung, but the danger of being close to Leon was still the same. Brick, Burly, and Brandon walked into the gym before Leon and saw Mika. They thought that it would be better to let Mika and Leon resolve this on her own **(Yeah, I know. Some friends, right? They could've at least vouched for me).** As Leon entered the gym, he was still angry. The entire class, no one dared go near Leon due to his terrifying expression.

"Leon? You all right?"

One of the coaches asked as he came up to Leon.

"Just fine, coach."

Replied Leon, barely containing his anger.

"You don't look 'Just fine' to me."

The coach replied.

"Just leave me alone, coach. Do that and you would do me a favor."

Leon replied angrily as he walked away heading towards a corner where he could be alone. As he got to the corner, sat down, and put his head down, he could feel eyes on him. However, he did not care, so he did not look up to check who. He was right about the eyes looking at him; the eyes were Brick, Burly, Brandon, and even Mika. No one dared to go to him. For the rest of the class, he did not move. He sat down there and stayed as still as a statue. Comes the end of class, he dressed out of his gym clothes and put his normal clothes back on. Same things happened at lunch. Leon met up with the group, surprisingly Mika and Chase was there.

"Make up! Just hug already!"

Burly yelled as he pushed the two together. Leon, stopped dead on his tracks as Burly let him go. The iron giant was shocked. As strong as he was, he could barely force Leon to move. The enderman gave him a quick angry glare and started to walk away. Back to the group, Leon could hear a conversation.

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

Burly asked someone.

"Why would I? He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Answered Mika. With that final statement, he was too far away to hear anymore. He got to a corner of the school which he knew no one came to. A group of students managed to find him after some time.

"Hey, are you the 'kid who doesn't feel pain'?"

Asked the leading student. He was an iron giant, just like Burly. He was big, and muscular. His fists look pretty big too.

"Do you mind?"

The leader of the students asked again.

"Fine. Same deal as the others. You can punch me as hard as you can on the chest."

Leon told the leader.

"Oh no. We know of that already. We want to see if you could beat me in bloody knuckles. I seriously think that the rumor about you is bullshit."

Laughed the leader.

"Fine, let's get this over with already. It's always a way waste of time. And besides, I have to relieve some stress anyway."

Leon told the leader. They both get into stance and stuck their fists out.

"Challenger gets first move."

Leon said. The iron giant moved his fist back and launched it at Leon's fist. The impact was hard; however, Leon had not moved a muscle. It was Leon's turn, he pulled his fist back and launched at the iron giant's fist. The iron giant staggered a bit. This continued on for 5 more minutes. The iron giant's fist was shaking in pain; Leon's was as still as ever. Leon threw yet another punched and as it connected the challenger drew his hand back and held it.

"Ok, fine. You win."

The iron giant admitted.

"Great, now go. Leave me alone."

Leon replied harshly. The group of students muttered to themselves and left. After about 20 more minutes of silence, the bell rang indicating time for the final class. In that class, Leon stayed silent and worked on his woodshop project. At the end of the day, Leon left the class last and as he walked towards the front gate of the school, he saw Mika and Chase. He stayed where he was until the creeper and blaze both departed for home. Mika got in her bus, and Chase started walking home. Once both were gone, Leon started moving himself. On the way home, his adrenaline rush started to fade as he calmed down. And with that his migraine returned with a vengeance. Leon's vision got blurry and colors mixed together as if he walked into a kaleidoscope. He had barely managed to get back home, where he collapsed on the couch.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you for reading. And I do hope you enjoyed this long chapter. This chapter is very long, but this memory isn't done yet. So? Like I said in the ending 'Author's Note' the chapter name makes sense now, right? Well, thanks again for reading guys, and I will see you guys next time.


	5. An Unknown Mistake Part 3

Author's Note: Hey guys. I am sorry if I can't be as descriptive as you guys would want me to be, but I swear to you that I am doing my best. Oh! I got a lucky break today. I met up with every person in this story. I even met with some other friends who were there when this event took place and surprisingly, most of them remember it. So, yeah. That really helped me out a lot. Although I met with them separately, I was able to manage piecing this event together with their help. So, I would love to dedicate this chapter to them. Well, on with story. I sure do hope that you guys enjoy.

Recap: Leon was hit by a piece of iron ingot behind his right ear Friday. Over the weekend he passed out and managed to get migraine. He comes back to find out that Mika is pissed off at him for an unknown reason. Chase was caught in the middle of this and went with Mika. Understandable. The 'inseparable trio' is now separated.

P.S: I would just like to say that I am just shocked that this memory is a three parter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I own is this story/memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 5: An Unknown Mistake Part 3**

**Continuing on from the very same Monday…**

School had ended almost 3 hours ago and Leon is just beginning to come to after passing out on the couch. He looked around the living room, grabbing his head in pain.

"What the hell happened? Ugh. My head."

Leon said to himself, trying to balance himself. However, Leon was still too weak to get up just yet. His migraine was still enabling him to move. He then sat down in defeat. Knowing fully well that he won't be able to get up for a while he decided to text Chase to try to find out what he did Friday **(Mobs have cellphones? If that was actually in Minecraft I would be terrified).** The bright light that his cellphone emitted stung his eyes, but he ignored it and went onto contacting Chase.

_Chase, do you know what the hell did I do to piss Mika off like that?_

Leon sent in his text. Almost instantaneously, Leon's phone began to buzz, indicating he had received a text.

_Hell man. I've been meaning to communicate with you. Ok, man. Umm… you seriously don't remember?_

Chase texted back. That final part of the text worried Leon.

_Tell me everything._

Leon replied to Chase. He hoped that his seriousness would get to Chase in that text.

_All right. Well, according to Brick, after you got sent to the nurse's office, they told Mika that you were sent there because of an accident in the locker room. After class, we gathered at the bench by the gym and she said that she wants to see you, but wasn't sure if she would be allowed in there to visit you._

Chase told Leon in one text message. Chase's phone can only send a limited amount of information at a time so he was forced to stop there. As Leon read this, he decided to take a few minutes to try to remember what happened Friday, but to no avail.

_All right. After that what happened?_

Leon questioned his friend.

_Kerry then suggested that he should go there and check up on you for her. He said that he had an idea of how he could get in there to check up on you. Of course as worried as Mika was, she agreed to it. We saw Kerry go in there and after a few minutes, he walked out. Once he got back, Mika demanded Kerry on how you were._

Chase continued to explain to the enderman. Leon once again took another few minutes to try to remember, but once again came up with nothing.

_Wait. If she was so worried, why the hell is she pissed at me today?_

Leon questioned Chase as he asked himself the same question.

_I'm getting to that. He said that you were sitting down on a chair like a husk as you answered the questions that two nurses were asking you. After their questions, he came up to the room and said that he wanted to check on you… his cousin._

Chase told Leon in his text to his friend.

_You have got to be kidding me. His cousin?_

Leon asked his friend.

_Ok. Relax. Well anyway, he said that you didn't look too good. You looked pale according to him. After that, Mika asked him to check on you again. This time though, she asked him to bring you food. So, he did and he entered and exited again._

Chase continued his explanation.

_Wow. It kind of seems like I was a patient in a hospital._

Commented Leon.

_Oh, you don't know the half of it. Once Kerry got out, he was still carrying the food that he brought for you. He said that the nurse's couldn't allow that due to safety rules of the office. And she also said that in your condition, you wouldn't be able to eat anyway. Kerry explained to her that your 'girlfriend' wanted to check up on you._

Chase's text message shocked Leon. He once again tried to search his memory once again. But like the other times, his attempt failed miserably. He didn't even think about the 'girlfriend' part.

_Ok, still doesn't explain why she's freaking pissed off at me._

Leon pressed on.

_Ok. But you might be happy when you hear this. When Kerry said the 'girlfriend' part, I thought I saw Mika blush._

Chase tried to brighten the mood of the enderman.

_Continue on, Chase._

Complained the enderman. However, he did feel happy about it.

_Ok. Well, Kerry dragged Mika away from us. We couldn't hear their conversation, but after a few minutes, Mika came to me crying to me saying something about you hating her. Of course, I tried to vouch for you. But I just couldn't say anything at the moment._

Chase continued on with his story.

_It's fine, Chase .Then what?_

Leon was afraid to ask, but he had no choice.

_We had Kerry check up on you once again. He came back rather quickly though. He said that the nurse said that you already left for home. We tried to ask him for any details, but he said that he didn't know anymore than that. You seriously don't remember any of this?_

Chase was finished with his story, but Leon felt that something was missing.

_No, sorry. I don't remember. Thanks for telling me Chase._

Leon replied. Unknown to Chase, was that the enderman was beating his head trying to force it to remember everything. Of course, his head retaliated with an immense wave of pain.

_Sure man. What are you going to do now?_

Asked Chase.

_I don't know yet. But hey, you know me. I'll come up with something brilliant in the last minute._

Leon reassured his friend.

_All right, man. Want me to help?_

Offered Chase.

_No. It's fine, man. My plans don't always work out very well. But, I do need one favor from you._

Leon told his friend.

_Sure, what is it?_

Asked Chase.

_Don't tell anyone about this conversation._

Texted Leon.

_Sure, but why?_

Chase asked the enderman.

_Don't want you getting caught in the cross fire._

Explained Leon. And with that, their conversation ended. Leon prepared for the next day. He gathered his thoughts, and tried to think of things that he could say to Mika without adding more fuel to the fire. And if not, then at least as few as possible.

**The Next Day…**

Leon's migraine is now gone, but thanks to his careless over thinking yesterday, he had yet another headache. However, today was the day that he will set things straight with Mika. He walked to school for about 15 minutes or so. When he got there, much to his surprise, Mika was there at the gate staring at him. He continued to walk towards her, setting things right with her was the only thing in his mind. He did not care about anything else. Leon stopped when they were about 5 feet from each other.

"We need to talk."

Mika said, her tone was still as serious as yesterday.

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you too anyway."

Leon said, returning the same serious tone back at her. They walked inside the school gate and away from the other students. Once the other students were out of sight, they stopped and looked at each other.

"I want to know what I did to make you hate me."

Surprisingly, Mika was the one that asked this.

"I don't hate you. Why would you think that I hate you?"

Leon asked back, pretending that Chase had not told him the story of Friday.

"Cause Kerry told me. He said that you couldn't stand me so you were going to leave. I was fucking worried about you and you couldn't stand me?! What the hell?!"

Mika screamed at the enderman, probably attracting some attention.

"Well then Kerry is a fucking liar! I was hit behind my ear, I could barely see back then. Hell! I can't even remember what happened back then. I was injured. I may not be able to feel pain, but I am still human!"

Leon explained to the creeper. Mika was shocked to hear this, but went back to her regular composure after a while.

"Uh huh. Sure. You were injured. I was crying! I went home to my mom crying. Saying 'Leon hates me.'

Mika said the first part sarcastically. And the second part sounded like she was about to cry.

"I WAS injured. Saturday, I passed out and woke later that night with fewer memories than when I was awake before."

Leon confessed to the girl, but she didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, sure."

Mika said sarcastically. Tears were now forming I her eyes, and she held it back as best as she can.

"Since you're not convinced, tell me exactly what Kerry said."

Leon pushed on.

"He said that you told him that you hated me and was glad that I wasn't coming to see you. He said that you were tired of seeing me."

Mika said sadly. She could no longer hold her tears back. She cried. She kept wiping her tears away, but more replaced them. Leon look at this and his heart reacted to it. He could not stand watching her crying like this. He took a step closer to the crying creeper girl and held her tight. He kept her arms trapped between his chest and hers. He felt her tears wet his shirt, but he didn't care. She struggled, but Leon was stronger. He didn't loosen his grip one bit, rather he tightened it. After a few minutes, Mika stopped fighting. She buried her face on to Leon's shoulder. He loosened his grip to free her arms. She threw them around the enderman's body and they both tightened their grip on each other. A few minutes have passed and the bell rings, indicating that it was now time for first class. However, Mika was still crying.

"It's ok, we'll stay here like this until you finish."

Leon whispered in the ear of the crying girl. Mika gave no response other than a nod. A passing by school official came by and saw the two still hugging. When Leon saw her and looked at her with pleading eyes, she got the message. 'Just a few more minutes.' **(I know. What an understanding school official. I thanked her later on, just in case you were wondering.)** After a few more minutes, Mika stopped crying, but did not break the hug.

"I will never hate you, ok. I won't be able to even if I tried."

Leon said after he hugged her tighter.

"Ok."

Mika replied.

"I love you."

Leon told Mika. Mika was shocked and happy to hear the phrase come out of Leon's mouth. It was the first time he had ever said it to her. She hugged him tighter.

"I love you too."

Mika said back.

**XxX**

Author's note: And done. This long, long memory is finally done. I have to say, this is probably my favorite memory so far. Nice ending, huh? Kind of like an anime, but I assure you, this is based off on true events. Well, guys once again thank you for reading my story/memory. See you guys again next time.


	6. Revenge on Kerry

Author's Note: Ok, this will be a really quick chapter. I wouldn't really count this a chapter, but I guess you can call it an extra chapter. You guys will practically figure out what this chapter is all about after you read the title. Like always, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 5.5/Extra Chapter: Revenge on Kerry**

After Leon and Mika had finished their discussion and made up earlier in the morning, their teachers needed to talk to them about their tardiness to their class. For that they got in trouble and needed to do some extra work. Work that didn't matter at all because they were happier that they had made up with each other. But, of course, they wanted revenge on Kerry. So, later on at break, the two walked together side by side towards the group.

"So, I see you guys made up. That's nice. Everything is finally backed to normal."

Brick said as the two came closer to the group.

"Yeah, that's about right. However, everything is not yet back to normal."

Leon said with a sly smile.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Chase asked. The whole group looked at Leon curiously.

"Well, thanks to a lie that a 'certain' someone made up, Leon and I got into a fight."

Mika said mischievously. Kerry started to slowly back away as Mika and Leon looked in his direction.

"So, I think that we should get a little payback."

Leon said as his face seemed to distort as his expression changed back to the anger that surfaced in the previous day **(I say 'seemed to distort' because I could not look at my own face and my friends said that it seemed like it).** The group abandoned Kerry by stepping out of the way. Kerry ran. He ran and didn't stop. Once he finally stopped to regain his breath, he put his back against a wall, slid down, and put his head down.

"You really think you could escape?"

The enderman's voice came from Kerry's right side.

"Oh shit!"

Kerry yelled as he got up as quickly as he can.

"Just let Mika hit you and it will all be over with."

Leon told the zombie pigman.

"All right, fine."

Kerry gave up. Leon and Kerry walked back to the group where a waiting punch from Mika was at.

"All right. Like I showed you before. Lead with your writing hand and foot, pulls it back, launch it while you twist your hip, and throw it straight."

Leon reviewed with Mika.

"YOU TAUGHT HER HOW TO PUNCH!?"

Kerry yelled terrified as the other members laughed.

"You're fucked, Kerry."

Chase told Kerry as he laughed with the others.

"All right, fine. Let's get this over with."

Kerry said as he prepared for the incoming blow. Kerry was put in front of Mika as she got into her stance. She threw her punch in the way that Leon taught her. Her punch landed solidly on to Kerry's chest. Her punch made Kerry stagger back a few steps.

"See? Pretty effective, huh?"

Leon complimented Mika as he clapped.

"Yeah. Thanks for teaching me."

Mika replied as she gave the enderman another hug.

"No problem."

Leon said.

"So, am I free to go?"

Asked Kerry.

"Hmm… There were two victims to your lie, so two punches would be fair, right?"

Leon asked the entire group as another sly smile formed on his face. Unfortunately for Kerry, the whole group nodded.

"No hell no."

Kerry protested. He tried to run, however the enderman caught him by the arm and would not let go. Leon stared at Kerry with eyes that glowed from anger. Then suddenly, Leon yanked Kerry's arm and spun him to make him face Leon. Then, just as suddenly, a heavy punch was thrown at Kerry's chest. The impact made a loud sound and knocked Kerry back 5 steps and made him fall down to his knees.

"Now, we know not to piss of Leon."

Commented Burly.

"Actually, I knew that already."

Brick bragged about his knowledge.

"Ok… it's…. ok…. now…. right?"

Kerry asked, coughing after every word.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Leon confirmed as he held out his hand to pick Kerry up. As Kerry gets up, the bell rings.

"Well, time for class."

Leon said. Mika comes up to Leon to give him a goodbye hug.

"I love you."

Mika said, hiding her smile by burying the lower part of her face in Leon's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Leon said back, as he smiled. Mika buried the rest of her face in his shoulder. The rest of the group was shocked.

"Now all they need to do is freaking kiss."

Brandon said.

'Maybe next time'

Leon thought. What he didn't know was the creeper that he was hugging was also thinking the same thing.


	7. End of the School Year

Author's Note: All right, even though that I am utterly depressed that the 'An Unknown Mistake' chapters are over, I will continue on. Ok, now let me apologize about the sudden changes in time. First it was the start of the new school year, and then it was two weeks after the second semester. I'm sorry for that. Ok, some things have come up in school so; I have no choice but to slow down on these stories. I will still try to write and post them as fast I possibly can. Anyway, enough of taking your guy's time. I hope you enjoy this story.

Response to Fiery Ink: No I am not. The reason why I seem as you say 'invincible' is that complicated past of mine. When I was a kid I was always beaten while I was trying to protect my cousins from the other kids in the neighborhood. They came with metal poles and 2x4s. I always made sure that my cousins are safe; however, I either came back with a broken arm, a broken wrist, a bloody head, and so forth. When I moved to America, I found out that if I can remember the pain that I felt back then, the blows that I take won't be as bad or not at all. And in chapter 4 where I played bloody knuckles with that person, I had adrenaline rush so it acted like an ultimate painkiller. So, sorry if I was making it look like I was bragging. Hope this helps explain Leon further.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this story.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 6: End of the School Year**

It is now the end of the school year. One last day before the long awaited summer vacation. The group hangs out like normal. Mika has demanded more hugs from Leon ever since that misunderstanding that Kerry started. Life for the group returned to normal. And the trio were inseparable again, maybe stronger than before. The sun had just set, and school was louder than ever before. The students obviously excited for the summer break. The group was just as ever.

"So, what are you guys going to do for summer?"

Brick asked the group.

"Nothing much really. Just going to hang out at home, maybe go to a few parties that I don't want to go to."

Leon answered first.

"Yeah, probably same for me. Minus the parties part."

Chase answered almost immediately after Leon.

"Wait. Leon, Chase. Since you guys don't have anything to do for the summer, how we three hang out?"

Mika suggested. The enderman and blaze look at each other first before looking back at Mika to only shrug.

"I don't know, maybe. I'll have to check on that. What about you guys, what are you guys going to do over summer?"

Leon asked the rest of the group as he turned to them.

"I don't know, probably nothing."

Brick answered.

"Yeah, same here. Might go play airsoft if I'm bored."

Burly answered.

"Yeah, I'm with Burly on that one."

Said Brandon.

"Probably lie down at home and do nothing."

Answered Johnson **(I know that Johnson here does not really seem to participate in any of the conversation, but he always said something stupid that I don't pay very much attention to them. And apparently so does everyone else, excluding Johnson himself of course).**

"I'm probably going to practice drawing anime."

Kerry said.

"Well ok. So how about it Leon? Chase?"

Mika persisted.

"I'm probably going to be free, how about you, man?"

Chase asked.

"Yeah, all right. I'll decline party invitations if I have to."

Leon answered** (Ok. I kind of feel like I'm making it seem like I'm freaking rich or something, but no. I'm not; it's just that my family likes to take a shit load of memories).**

"Aww, you would do that just to be with me?"

Mika asked, teasing the enderman.

"You are in love with her!"

Brick said in a loud, firm voice.

"NO! No I'm not!"

Leon yelled at the zombie. This, of course made Mika sad. She then looked at Leon with determination in her eyes, and put him in a seductive hug. She put her arms around the enderman's neck pulled her closer to his face till their faces were less than 4 inches from each other's. Her breasts pressed tighter against Leon's chest. This, of course, made the enderman's heart beat a lot stronger and faster. Feeling the big bumps of his heart pushing against breast, she smiled at Leon and went ever closer to his face. They were now less than 2 inches from each other's face and Burly, Brick, Brandon, Chase, Johnson, and Kerry watched in suspense as the two breathed the same air. Leon felt his face burn up as if he was in an oven.

"I love you Leon."

Mika said in a silent whisper, but it was loud enough for Leon and the spectators to hear.

"I… I… I Love you too."

Leon said back. With this Mika let the enderman go and returned to her original position facing the group.

"God, that was suspenseful. So, how did it feel like Leon? Was your heart beating like crazy?"

Brick asked Leon who was still trying to get his heart beat under control.

"I'll answer that for him. Yes. Yes it was."

Mika answered, Leon's face felt even hotter. He turned away hoping that no one will notice, but unfortunately someone did.

"Come on Leon, are you embarrassed?"

Mika asked Leon forcing him to look her way.

"Come on, man. Just kiss her already!"

Burly yelled.

"Yeah, well we know that you freaking love her."

Kerry added.

"Don't try to say that you don't because we can see a; to clearly."

Brick added yet another comment.

"Aww. You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Mika told the enderman. Leon tried to look away again to try to escape this embarrassing predicament that he was in right not. At the same time, however, he tried to think of a plan to get revenge on the creeper girl who embarrassed him. Then, he thought of one, but found it too daring for him to accomplish. He put the idea to the side to think of a new one, but it kept coming back. Outside his thoughts, Mika put Leon in another hug, but a normal one this time. Back to Leon's thoughts, he decided to screw it and decided to put his plan in to action. He grabbed Mika by the waist and pulled her closer to him. This sudden movement shocked the creeper and gave her no time to respond to it. Her breast touched his chest once again, making his heart beat at an alarming rate. He pulled her face towards his own. However, he accidently pulled her closer that he had originally wanted. Their noses touched and were now breathing each other's breath. Both the participants faces turned red and hot, but Leon managed to snap out of it first. He looked at the creeper and her eyes shone and sparkled. Her face emitted heat that Leon could feel. He felt a rapid heartbeat hit his chest other than his own. Mika was still shocked by Leon's sudden movements along with the other members of the group. Frankly, Leon was shocked too.

"Now look who's cute when they're embarrassed."

Leon said, teasing Mika.

"Uhh… Ummm… I… You…"

Mika tried saying something, but was too shocked to finish saying it. Brick and Brandon whistled while the others clapped slightly.

"You're so cute."

Leon said again.

"You… You jerk!"

Mika said, finally snapping out of her embarrassment.

"What'd I do?"

Leon asked sarcastically.

"Leon, that was pretty ballsy. I'll give you that."

Brick complimented.

"Jerk."

Mika said again.

"Mika?"

Leon said as he put his hand on Mika's shoulder and made her face him.

"I love you."

Leon continued. He grabbed her again and hugged her like before. Wanting to hide her smile, Mika buried her embarrassed, red face in Leon's shoulder to hide it from everyone.

"Jerk. I love you too."

Mika said back, feeling Leon's heart beat once again. Her heart seemed to match Leon's as it beated strongly into her chest.

**Later on That Night: Lunch**

The group went to their usual hangout place at the bench by the gym. Still remembering the event from this morning, Leon sat down and calmed his heart down as he tried to fight his drowsiness. However, Mika had other plans. She sat on Leon's lap and taking advantage of his drowsiness, Leon's head drooped down until his cheek touched Mika's shirt covering her breast.

"Uhh, Leon? Your face is touching my boob."

Mika said, but of course she knew that it was going to happen beforehand.

"Oh! Umm… Sorry."

Leon apologized, fully waking up.

"Leon! Motorboat!"

Brandon yelled. Leon shot him a quick glare. He was about to say something, but was stopped by someone screaming.

"Bee!"

Mika screamed as she hugged Leon. She was so freaked out that she accidently smothered Leon with her breasts, but quickly moved. Breathing, Leon looked at the insect, but found that it was a fly.

"Mika, calm down. It's just a fly."

Leon laughed, as he tried to calm the creeper.

"Oh! My bad."

Mika said.

"Damn. Getting scared of a fly like that. Ha!"

Johnson said out loud.

"You got something to say?"

Mika retorted.

"Yeah, you're freaking weak. I mean, who would get scared by a fly?"

Johnson laughed at her. Mika hopped off Leon to confront Johnson.

"I thought it was a bee! I'm freaking allergic to bees!"

Mika yelled.

"You're freaking annoying."

Johnson said.

"Yeah? Do something about it?"

Mika challenged. With that Johnson raised his fist and was about to throw it, but he stopped. The rest of the members looked at him, waiting for him to move. Leon and Chase were staring daggers into him, ready to pounce on him and beat the crap out him. Looking at the situation, Johnson did the smart thing to do and left. Mika went back on to Leon's lap. The rest of the Lunch period went just like usual, Leon getting embarrassed by Mika and so on.

**Later on At the End of the Day**

"We should take a picture."

Mika suggested at the school gate as she pulls out a camera.

"Why?"

Asked Leon.

"A commemorative photo. It's the first year where we officially became friends and started this trio."

Answered Mika.

"Yeah, all right. Come on Leon, won't be that bad."

Pressured Chase.

"Fine, but who's going to take it?"

Asked Leon.

"I'll do it."

The voice of Brandon came from behind Leon.

"Well, there you go."

Said Chase.

"All right."

Leon agreed. The three got into position, Chase put right hand in his right pocket, Leon put his left hand in his left pocket, and Mika put both her hands on her hip and they smiled at the camera. S Brandon handed the camera back to Mika. She looked and smiled at it.

"Yep, this is going on Mobbook."

Said Mika after looking at it carefully** (Reference to Facebook. Sorry, but I'm not very creative).**

"Wait. What?"

Leon asked.

"It's nothing, just relax."

Assured Mika as she left the two after giving them hugs goodbye.

*30 minutes later it was on Mobbook*

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading once again. I realize that there might be some confusion about the event at lunch, like it doesn't fit in the story at all. I understand that and agree, but I put in there anyway for a better explanation for a later chapter. If anyone is still confused, post it up as a review and I will answer in the next chapter, like I did with Fiery Ink. Anyway, as always, thanks again for reading and see you guys next time.

P.S: If you guys have a problem with the references, post it as a review as well. I'm not very creative with these and so I would love to hear your guy's creative thoughts with these.


	8. That Certain Summer Day

Author's Note: Hey guys. Continuing on with the story. 8th grade stories are over… probably. School has been hell for me, but I'll continue writing. However, like before, I am sorry if I don't post stories at my usual rate. I'm pretty stressed out with the events that today, May 13, 2013. Brick and I met and we ended up throwing a couple punches at each other. Some things happened at his school that had my name in the freaking spotlight. And yes, it involves all of the other characters as well, but mainly me. Ok, I will stop my ranting and continue on with the story. As always, I sure do hope you guys enjoy my life stories.

P.S: I read my other chapters and found that they had a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry about that. I will go back and edit them as soon as I can. That will probably be after this chapter is posted up, because I don't want to lose track and forget what happens.

Response to HydroRecon: As much as I wish to tell you guys, I can't. No spoilers, sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this story of mine.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 7: That Certain Summer Day**

Summer had just started and already Leon was stressed out. After the end of their 8th grade years, Mika had forced Leon to get a Mobbook account. Obviously, Leon was not pleased. At first, Leon declined Mika's suggestion, but she made him one in secret.

"I'm not going to use it."

Leon said to Mika and Chase over a three way call.

"Just use it. You've got nothing to lose."

Chase tried to talk his friend into it.

"Why do I even need one? Besides, I have way too many things to do to manage it."

Leon argued.

"It's not like you have to go every day. Just you know, check out some things when you have the time."

Mika tried to convince Leon.

"You guys aren't going to let me go, are you?"

Leon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"What? That wasn't obvious before?"

Chase answered with a question of his own.

"Of course we won't."

Mika answered.

"Fine."

Leon agreed with a sigh.

'Why do I even bother?'

The enderman asked himself after his agreement.

"Ok, good. Get on right now."

Mika ordered Leon.

"Wait! What?!"

Leon asked for confirmation.

"You heard me. Get on right now."

Mika repeated.

"Trust me, man. Get on and you'll see what she has planned for us."

Chase told the enderman.

"Is that a warning?"

Leon asked slightly cautious of the 'plan' that Chase mentioned.

"Just get on and you'll see."

Chase answered.

"It's ok, Leon. I'm not that evil."

Mika said teasingly.

"I have a feeling I'll regret this."

Leon muttered to himself.

"Ok, fine what's the email and password?"

Leon said out loud.

"Great the email is *** and the password is ***."

Mika answered victoriously. As Leon went to the computer, he couldn't help but sigh. He did as he was told and went to Mobbook.

"Ok. Email is *** and password is ***. Is that correct?"

Leon asked to confirm if he has the correct email and password as he pulled out the website homepage.

"Yep! That's correct."

Mika confirmed. As he typed the email and password, Leon hesitated to press the 'Log In' button. As the webpage pulled up, he saw one notification and clicked it. Once the notification popped up, he stared at the notification with disbelief. He also scoffed at it, finding it too troublesome for this day. On the screen, it says: "Mika has invited you to go to the movies."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Leon said annoyed.

"What? We said we would hang out during summer break, and that's what we'll be doing. Come on, It's just a movie. It's not going to kill you.

Mika answered.

"You don't have any parties to go to today, do you Leon?"

Chase asked.

"No, I don't. That's next week. And besides, I did say that I was going to blow off any party plans remember?"

Leon reminded.

"See? So what's the problem?"

Mika asked.

"I didn't think that it would be today of all days…"

Leon muttered softly, but unfortunately, not soft enough.

"Why? What's wrong with today?"

Chase asked.

"Today's not good for me. Sorry guys."

Leon said apologetically, and at the same time sadly.

"What? Why!?"

Mika asked angrily.

"It's just not. Sorry, but not today. Bye."

Leon told his friends.

"Wait Le—"

Mika tried to say something, but Leon hung up before she could finish. Leon put his head down in depression. He threw his phone to the far end of his bed just in time for it to vibrate continuously, indicating that he was receiving a call. He guessed it was Mika or Chase so he ignored it. But then suddenly, a sound came from the computer.

***Bloop***

Leon looked up at the screen and saw that there was a chat window that showed up **(Ok, I am not entirely sure if that's the sound that the chat window make. So sorry if I got it wrong).** On the chat window was a message from Mika. It read in all capital letters: 'GET BACK ON YOUR PHONE AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU DO NOT WANT TO HANG OUT TODAY!'

Having no choice, he got up to pick up his phone. Once he got it, his phone vibrated once again. He answered it with a sigh.

"Ok, now explain."

Mika ordered still sounding angry about Leon's actions earlier.

"I would go with you guys any day other than this one."

Leon answered trying to stay off the main topic.

"Yeah, we got that. Why? What's your reason?"

Mika asked annoyed. Realizing that the direction of this conversation won't be going anywhere, he gave up.

"Today is the 2nd year anniversary of the death of my grandmother. 2 years ago, my brother and I went back home to our homeland for a 2 month visit. At first, everything was still normal. Then we visited our 'town' I guess. That's where our grandmother lived with our many relatives. When we appeared, everyone was shocked and happy. Our grandmother was the one that was probably the happiest. Before we left our homeland for the first time to move here, she said that she won't die until she sees us one more time. True to her word, when we saw her, she looked as healthy as ever. She was still taking care of 3 of our cousins."

Leon explained, but stopped.

"Then what happened?"

Chase asked.

"She said… she said that now that she has seen us once again, she could finally die. Of course, at that time, no one took her seriously. And for the first month of our visit, she took care of us as well. When the first week of the second month of our visit, however, she had a heart attack. We rushed her to the hospital, and there she stayed for a week. We tried to visit her, but she was one of the patients that can't receive any visitors due to her condition. After that week, the doctors told us that she died. I was shocked, of course, but I didn't shed any tears. When they sent her body back to us in a coffin, I made no attempt to look at her lifeless body. We held a funeral for her for a single week, but I still made no attempt to see her body in a coffin. The day that she was to be buried, I stayed close to her coffin as we walked 25 miles to the graveyard. But not close enough so that I was able to see her body."

Leon explained further as his audience listened to him carefully.

"Why? Are you not too good with death?"

Mika asked.

"It's not that. I just didn't want to believe it, I guess."

Leon replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long ago was this exactly?"

Chase asked.

"It was 2 years ago. Before I entered middle school."

Leon answered after 30 seconds of silence.

"Then, you definitely have to come to the movies with us."

Mika persisted.

"Why? I told you that I don't want to today."

Leon said.

"I don't care. You need to cheer up. And trust me; you'll feel a lot better after. Ok? We'll, meet up at the theater later tonight at 9. Be ready by then."

Mika said before hanging up. The enderman was stunned that she absolutely ignored him.

"Did she just…"

Leon said without finishing his sentence due to his stunned state.

"Yep. Well buddy. I guess I'll see you there."

Chase said understanding what he was going to say and hung up after that.

"And now, I'm alone."

Leon sighed as he put down his phone.

"Hey mom! I'm going out later tonight."

Leon called out.

**Later that Night: 8:55 pm**

As Leon got to the movie theater, he sighed at the fact that he easily agreed to this. It was a cool peaceful night, and the stars sparkled in the night sky. Leon looked around for a good place to wait for the two remaining members to arrive. However…

"Leon! We're over here!"

A familiar female creeper voice suddenly came from nowhere. As Leon looked at where the voice came from he saw the creeper and blaze waiting for him there. Everybody was wearing their usual clothes, except for the creeper. She still had most of her usual clothes on, the only thing different was that she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"You look cute."

Leon complimented Mika after seeing the change.

"Thanks."

Mika replied happily.

"Anyway, we weren't supposed to meet till 9. How long were you guys here?"

Leon asked.

"Well I got here 10 minutes ago, and she got here before that."

Chase explained.

"I got here at 8."

Mika bragged.

"What? Why? You aren't scared of being alone in a random place at night? What if someone tried to rape you?"

Leon asked worriedly.

"Aww. Leon. You do care about me. That's so sweet."

Mika said happily.

"Uhh… no comment."

Leon answered embarrassedly.

"Besides, if I were to be raped, it would be on your guys' consciousness forever. And one more thing, I think you might be the only one who has thoughts of raping me, Leon."

Mika said teasingly.

"Uhh… Ummm… Uhh… I…. I…"

Leon stuttered at the statement.

"But it is only called 'rape' if the person doesn't like it, right?

Mika asked teasingly again as she winked at the poor enderman.

"Uhh… Uhh… Ummm… L-L-Let's just get to this movie."

Leon said absolutely embarrassed as he tried desperately to cleanse his thoughts of Mika's statements.

"He's embarrassed!"

Chase laughed loudly.

"Leon! Wait! I love you!"

Mika said loudly, attracting some attention to the trio- especially at Leon. Leon stopped in his tracks and froze from embarrassment. Groups of people walked right by Leon as they giggled, muttered, and teased him. Behind him, Mika and Chase walked towards the enderman. As they came up to him, Mika wrapped her arms around Leon, hugging his back. Chase put a hand on Leon's shoulder for condolence.

"Let's go?"

Mika asked the frozen Leon.

"Leon?"

Chase asked.

"Did I go overboard, I wonder?"

Mika asked out loud.

"I think you might have."

Chase answered.

"Ok, I got this."

Mika proclaimed.

"Hmm? What are you going to do exactly?"

Chase asked curiously. Mika got in front of the frozen Leon, put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his face, just like before. This time, however, she put her cherry lips over Leon's right ear.

"Leon, if you don't snap out of it… I'll be forced to kiss you."

Mika whispered silently so that only Leon heard. With that Leon frantically moved away from Mika. Chase stared at him in disbelief that Mika's plan worked and curiously as to what she said to him.

"What she say to you?"

Chase asked the enderman.

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie."

Leon answered quickly.

"I told him that if he doesn't move, I'll kiss him."

Mika told Chase.

"AHHH!"

Leon yelled as Mika and Chase laughed. After their laugh and embarrassed moment, they finally got to the ticket counter.

"I got the tickets. Chase, you got the refreshment?"

Leon asked.

"Sure man. I got it."

Chase answered. Leon walked up to the person on the counter as he pulled out his wallet.

"3 tickets to *** please.

Leon told the clerk.

"Sure. That will be 35 emeralds."

The clerk told Leon** (Haha. Emeralds = Dollars. Been thinking about how the currency will be for the longest. I'm dumb, I know).** Leon took out 35 emeralds from his wallet and gave it to the clerk for 3 tickets. Leon handed two of the tickets to his two friends.

"All right. Let's go?"

Leon asked with a smile. Although he hasn't realized it at the moments, he was already getting over this sad day.

**During the Middle of the Movie…**

"Hey, I have to go use the restroom real quick."

Mika told her friends.

"Ok."

Leon said as he moved so she could get through. Mika tried to get out of the aisle with long strides, unfortunately as she got out of the aisle, a ripping sound suddenly appeared. Leon looked at the creeper's skirt with a red face. Her skirt had ripped a little from the back because she stretched her skirt too much with her strides.

"Mika. Your skirt."

Leon whispered to the creeper. Luckily she heard him, and looked down. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She didn't know what to do.

"Chase, I'll be back. Fill us in after we come back."

Leon told Chase. Chase only nodded in response. Leon got up and went behind Mika to hide the rip. He grabbed her waist and straightened her.

"Come on, walk."

Leon ordered the creeper. Luckily she did. As they got out, Mika thanked Leon.

"Go. You have to go to the bathroom, right? I'll stay here and figure out a way to hide that rip."

Leon told Mika. She understood and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she was still cautious about the rip. Leon took off his hoodie and stretched an arm out to give it to Mika.

"Use this. Tie the sleeves around your waist and cover the rip."

He said. She took it without question and did as she was told.

"Thanks Leon."

Mika thanked the enderman.

"Yeah, sure."

Leon said as he extended an arm for the creeper so that he could lead her back to the movie. She took, but instead of holding on to it, she used it to propel herself toward Leon. She gave him a hug, and thanked him again.

'Ahh! She's too freaking cute.'

Leon thought.

**Later that Night after the Movie…**

Chase was the first to go home because of an early curfew. Mika and Leon had started to walk home as well. The closest house was Mika's, so they went there first.

"Leon… thanks again."

Mika said.

"Hmm? No problem. I could never just sit there while you're in trouble."

Leon said.

"Still… thanks."

Mika said again.

"You look beautiful in a skirt."

Leon complimented as he hid his blush.

"I thought I look cute."

Mika said teasingly.

"You're both."

Leon said.

"Thanks Leon."

Mika thanked Leon yet again.

"I'm only telling the truth."

Leon told Mika with a smile.

"Hey… Do you think I could keep your hoodie, at least just for a while?"

Mika said with a blush.

"I don't see why not. Keep it as long as you would like."

Leon told her.

"Thanks."

***I got bored so I decided to write a little bit of a dream that I had as I wrote this. Consider this thanks for your guy's time***

Mika said playing with her ripped skirt a bit. Leon pulled her in to a hug and held her tightly. She hugged him in return.

"No problem, beautiful."

Leon said. In his arms was a blushing Mika.

"Jerk."

Mika said as she hugged tighter.

"What that for?"

Leon asked the girl.

"I'm not beautiful."

The girl said a bit sadly.

"Mika, look at me."

Leon ordered. The creeper girl looked at the enderman and much to her shock, his lips covered hers passionately. At first, she struggled back a bit, but soon melted in to the kiss herself. Their lips stayed connected for minutes until they broke for air. They both looked at each other's eyes. Leon looked at Mika's beautiful caramel eyes. And Mika looked at Leon's mysterious black eyes.

"You are beautiful."

Leon told her firmly.

"Thanks."

Mika said.

"I love you, Mika."

Leon said as he held her closer again.

"I love you, Leon."

Mika said back. They come together again and kiss yet again. The moon hovered above them; their silhouettes glowed as they kissed. After a while they break once again.

"Mika, I should've asked you this before, but… Will you go out with me?"

Leon asked the girl who seemed to beam with joy. Mika only answered with a smile, a very tight hug, and a short passionate kiss.

**XxX**

Author's Note: And done with this fairly long chapter. Well, it's been 7 chapters and one extra chapter now. I thought that you guys deserved something like an extra. Tell me how you guys feel about it. Whether you liked or hated it. If you guys liked it, I might consider writing more. If not, I'll just stick with the memories. Also, only about 2 percent of this dialogue chapter was false – minus the extra of course- and those were just extras. Well guys, thank you once again for reading my stories. See you guys next time.

P.S: I dreamt of that scene as I was typing. I can barely remember what happened. First I was typing, and then I fell asleep somewhere there.


	9. High School Begins

Author's Note: Hey guys. Ok, well first of all, thank you for reading my stories here. Second, I tried to fix all of the grammar mistakes that I saw, but there are a lot more. So sorry for the inconvenience. This is the point in the story/memory where it doesn't jump around as much. It still jumps around by a few months from time to time, but the rest are just weeks. This is also the final stretch of this story. After this year in the story, and we would have already caught up to the present. We won't really, but there is absolutely nothing interesting that happened this year of 2013 for me. There might have been, I don't remember. There might have been one or two, but nothing that would interest you guys. Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this story/memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 8: High School Begins**

Summer is over and it is now back to school all over again. They are now in a new school with new people. Unlike last year however, they are the new people in the school, the new meat, so to say. Everything is not like last year though. Brick, Burly, and Brandon were now in a different group by the school's stage or amphitheater. It was just a small stage in one end of the quad area with a black wall about twice its height behind it. Mika, Chase, and Leon were still together as always. They hung out at a bench just across from stage under a huge oak tree. Since they were new, they didn't know people in this school. Kerry no longer hung out with them, but he would come over once in a while. He now hung out with a pair of twins by the stage. Back to the trio, the sun had just set and they have already settled in their hang out spot.

"This is a nice place. How did you find it?"

Mika asked the enderman.

"Let's just say that I have my ways."

Leon answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Chase asked.

"As much as I would like to answer that, I won't. Head's up, someone's back."

Leon said while staring at someone walking towards them. His eyes were full of anger. Mika and Chase looked in the direction that their friend was and saw that a certain psychotic slime was coming their way. Johnson was walking towards Mika, but before he could Leon moved in his way.

"What are you doing here?"

Leon asked angrily.

"I came to apologize."

Johnson replied.

"Bullshit. You were ready to hit her just because of a fly."

Leon replied still angry.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about that. Over the summer, I went to a psychiatric hospital for help."

Johnson replied solemnly **(Now, I don't know whether or not he actually went to one, but that was what he told us. I still don't know, and now I still trust him as far as an ant can throw him)**.

"I still say bullshit."

Leon said.

"It's ok Leon. Let him explain. I still don't trust him, but you and Chase are here, right? You won't let him hurt me, right?"

Mika said.

"Yeah, of course."

Chase answered.

"Well, that was a given."

Leon answered as well. With that Leon sat back down on the bench as they listened to Johnson's explanation** (I won't bore you guys with his explanations, rather I forgot it. Like I said before, all of the things he says are freaking stupid so I don't pay very much attention to them).**

"Ok, fine. But if you try anything funny and I swear I will beat you,"

Leon threatened Johnson** (Yes, I really threatened him).**

"Bit over board don't you think, Leon?"

Chase asked worriedly.

"Seems just fine to me."

Leon answered. To his side, Mika got up from her seat and went up to the angry enderman. She stood in front of the enderman, sat down on his lap wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought herself closer to him.

"Thanks Leon, but I can take care of myself. You don't have to be too over protective, ok?"

Mika said as she hugged him tight. With that Leon loosened his rigid body to a calm.

'I don't know why, but I feel a lot calmer whenever I'm with her. What's happening to me?'

Leon thought as he stared at Mika and then to the night sky.

"Fine, I'll let that slide for now. But, don't make me regret my decision Johnson."

Leon glared angrily at the slime, who took a step back, before he looked back up in to the starry night sky.

"Damn, Leon. Remind me not to make you angry."

Chase told his friend.

"You won't get angry at me will you, sweety?"

Mika teased Leon, who only answered by closing his eyes.

"He's embarrassed."

Chase laughed.

"Ok, ok. Enough."

Leon proclaimed.

"Are you?"

Mika asked teasingly as if she didn't know the answer already.

"Yeah…"

Leon answered as he quickly turned away and hid his eyes.

"Aww. You are definitely cute."

Said Mika.

"Oh god. Why won't you two just go out already?!"

Kerry said as he walks up to the group staring at the creeper sitting on the enderman's lap with her arms slung around his neck.

"God damn it. Just freaking drop that already!"

Leon yelled at Kerry annoyed.

"Actually, I didn't mention this last year. But I already have a boyfriend."

Mika declared, shocking the entire group. Unknown to everyone **(Even up till now if I may add)** the enderman's heart ached a bit from that declaration. However, he did not know what the reason was and felt that it was unnecessary for everyone to know. He kept it from everyone, and tried to keep it even from himself. This was a feeling that he never felt before and he did not like it one bit.

"Damn Leon! Someone beat you to it."

Kerry said shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Leon asked, hiding the fact that he knew exactly what Kerry meant, and his aching heart.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean."

Said Kerry.

"No, I seriously don't know."

Leon lied.

"He meant if you were jealous of Mika here having a boyfriend."

Chase finally explained, probably tired of Leon's 'faked' density.

"Hmm… You know, I want to know too. So, are you Leon?"

Mika asked, her eyes almost seemed to glow as she stared at then enderman waiting for his answer.

"I don't really know, I've never felt 'jealousy' before."

Leon stated quoting the word 'jealousy' with his fingers.

"Why? You've never been in a relationship before?"

Mika asked curiously.

"No. When I was back on my homeland, I was too young to understand what 'love really' means. When I got here, my personality changed in to a darker one. That kept people away from me."

Leon explained.

"What about that friend that you told us about in the 5th grade. The one that you hugged a lot."

Kerry asked.

"Yeah, we were close. However, we only knew each other for one school year. We could've been closer, but I had to move to this school district."

Leon explained further.

"So am I your first love?"

Mika asked happily.

"I don't know. I don't even know how it feels like to be 'in love.'"

Leon replied as he shrugged.

"So there is a possibility that she is?"

Kerry asked.

"I don't know."

Leon answered.

"How does your heart feel?"

Mika asked.

"Huh?"

Leon questioned.

"How does your heart feel?"

Mika asked yet again.

"I don't know. Normal?"

Leon answered.

"How does your heart feel if I told you that I kissed my boyfriend?"

Mika asked. This silenced the enderman; he felt his heart ached once again. The image of Mika kissing her boyfriend ran through his imagination, his heart beated at a tremendous rate, each beat caused him pain. Luckily though, he didn't have to wait long to snap out of it. The bell rang indicating that it is now time for the first class.

"Saved by the bell… literally."

Sighed the enderman. He walked away from the group who wanted to restrain him to ask him more questions that he had to answer. His heart felt heavy and ached each time that it beat. The image of Mika kissing her boyfriend once again ran through his mind, as if it wanted to burn itself to his head.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Leon's arm. He turned around, to see that it was Mika. She looked at him with determined, shining eyes.

"Wait. One last question."

She declared. Chase, Kerry, and Johnson stood still and stared at Mika and Leon in the background.

"How does your heart feel… if I do this?"

She told him as she hugged him gently, and put her head comfortably on Leon's shoulder. Leon felt her body heat clash with his own. Leon's heart beat fiercely. Along with his own heartbeat, he felt the creeper's as well. Her heart beat at almost the same pace as his.

"I… don't know. I'm not sure. I don't know how I feel."

Leon responded. Mika took her head off Leon's shoulder and looked at him. He put his right hand on the back of Mika's head, and his left on the lower part of her back as he pushed her towards him. He held her for a few seconds, but those few seconds felt like hours to Leon.

"I'll see you later."

Leon told Mika. He turned around, his head down, and his hands in his pocket, as he disappeared in to the corner, leaving a speechless – and unknown to him at the time – sad Mika.

'What's happening to me?'

Leon asked himself as he walked to his first class.

'Why is my heart like this? Why…?'

Leon continued to ask himself, as he clasped his right hand to his eyes hard. Through the cracks of his hand, a single tear dropped ever so softly to the ground.

'When did I fall in love with Mika?'

**XxX**

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I tried to work on it throughout the weekend, but some things distracted me. Those were my real thoughts, and that tear was also real. Why did I shed a tear? I don't know. I forgot, but probably because of the heart ache or probably because I never felt like that before. I don't know. Ok, enough with this sentimental shit. As always thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Do You Regret It? Part 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. I am really sorry for the late update. I am really busy with school work. I have two projects to do. One is due at May 30 and the other is due the first week of June. I have barely started on the one due at May 30. I mean right now I am supposed to work on that, but I decided to post up this chapter today – the 27th – no matter what. I was supposed to work on this chapter like 2 days ago, but a family trip popped up so I got screwed there. Anyway, I'm really trying on sticking to Minecraft logic as close as possible. I probably should have mentioned this on the first chapter, but; I am using appearances and personality to figure out which mob will each character represent. But I'm pretty sure you guys already figured that, but I might as well say it anyway. Ok. Enough of taking your guys' time. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this story.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 9: Do You Regret It? Part 1**

A few months have passed ever since the events of the previous chapter and everyone is still asking Leon the same question: Are you jealous that Mika already has a boyfriend? Leon never really answered this question; he kept it a secret to everyone. He never showed anyone any expression that may answer the question. Not even to Mika or Chase. Word of Mika's revelation has reached the stage, so Brick, Burly, and Brandon had started to tease Leon about it during the one class that they all have together; Crafting

"Damn, Leon. I heard someone beat you to Mika."

Brick whispered to the enderman during class.

"Give it a freaking break. I've heard that sentence a billion times already – in just today alone. It's already been a few months since then and you guys are still asking and saying the same damn things!"

Leon whispered back to the zombie.

"Well, you've have got to admit. We've been telling you guys to go out ever since last year and only now we find out that she had a boyfriend all this time. It's pretty freaking shocking."

Brandon entered the conversation. He leaned back on to his chair to talk to the two nonchalant like.

"Really? In what way is that shocking?"

Leon asked in an annoyed tone.

"We always thought that you two will end up going out, considering how flirty you guys were to each other."

Burly answered from the back.

"Exactly. I mean the stuff you guys did last year was way beyond just regular flirting actually. To me at least."

Brick added.

"Not just you. Same here."

Brandon agreed.

"Over here too."

Burly said in the back.

"Assholes."

Leon told the three.

"Dude, even my girlfriend and I are nowhere close to what you guys were doing last year."

Brick told the enderman.

"Imagine what they're doing this year."

Burly told Brick and Brandon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Asked the enderman.

"You guys getting…. bolder?"

Brick said.

"Really? You guys know that she already has a boyfriend and you guys are still making jokes like that?"

Asked Leon a bit strictly.

"Even if she has a boyfriend already, you guys still flirt with each other. Right now, we're not making jokes, we're being serious."

Brandon admitted.

"Sure. Since when are you guys serious about anything?"

Leon retaliated.

"Ok. You got us there."

Burly said as the other two nodded.

"But, don't pretend that you don't notice it. We know you; you are not as dense as you make yourself to be."

Brandon said. Leon was forced to see in the way they do at that moment. He had to admit, though not out loud, that he and Mika are a bit too close to just ignore. That reminded him of the ache he felt in his chest when Mika first announced that she had a boyfriend.

"Hey, you four."

The teacher spoke up and looked at the four friends.

"Yes, teach?"

Leon said back.

"Would you guys care to share what you are whispering about over there?"

The teacher asked, expecting the usual 'no' for the answer. And so, it came.

"No, ma'am."

Brandon said back.

"Well then stop talking and pay attention."

The teacher told them like usual.

"Yes, teacher."

The four friends say at the same time as Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

**Later On That Night at Break…**

Class with Brick, Burly, and Brandon had just ended and Leon's thoughts were still on what those guys said. He thought about it more and his deep thinking appeared on his face. He continued to ponder, not knowing that the group was staring at him as he was thinking. Mika went to grab Leon's shoulder to check up on him, but he was too deep in his thought to realize what was going to happen. As soon as she touched him, he jumped back.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down."

Mika yelled. Leon regained his awareness, and looked at the creeped out creeper. He extended his arm to try to hug her, but he retracted it. He grabbed hold of his wrist and held as if it was causing him pain to just try to restrain. Almost as if, it was going to on a rampage.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things. Sorry if I scared you."

Leon apologized as he looked down on the ground.

"Ok, but can you tell me what's wrong? Come on Leon, I'm worried about you."

Mika said sincerely.

"Yeah, same here. It's not like you to think that deeply."

Chase said as he walked closer.

"Sorry, but… I'd like to keep this private. There's no need for you guys to get involved."

Leon explained.

'Though, you guys are already involved deeply in to this.'

Leon thought as he looked up in to the starry night sky.

"Too bad. You're telling us anyway."

Mika declared.

"No. No I'm not."

Leon said solemnly as he turned away from the two.

"Leon…"

Mika's voice sounded hurt, behind Leon. The way she said his name was enough to make his heart react and ache and make him turn to face the girl. As he did, he saw her looking down at the ground. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Oh god. Mika. I'm so sorry."

Leon said as he extended his right arm towards the saddened creeper. As soon as his finger touched Mika's shoulder, she grabbed it tightly and would not let it go.

"Got you! Now tell us!"

Mika gleamed knowing that her plan worked. Leon, on the other hand, was shocked that he had fallen for such a trick.

"Damn! You tricked me!"

Leon said loudly.

"Yup. I did. Now tell us or at least me or else I won't let go."

Mika told the enderman.

"You'll let go."

Leon said as he tried to pull his arm out of Mika's vice grip. She felt her grip loosening so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She bit Leon's arm.

"I won't let go."

She seemed to say. Her teeth sunk deeper in Leon's skin. However, he was unaffected by the sudden move.

"Fine, just let go. I'll tell you, and Chase. Knowing you, you are probably going to tell him either way."

Leon agreed. True to her word, Mika released Leon's arm, loosening the grip of her teeth last.

"Ok, now talk."

Mika demanded.

"I'm still thinking about the question that everyone's been asking me. I figured if I gave them an answer, they would leave me alone."

Leon half lied.

"Wow, that's stupid."

Mika said.

"Agreed."

Chase added.

"Give me a break. I'm tired of it. It's been months."

Leon explained himself.

"You know what, since you wasted our time with that. You owe me a bet."

Mika said proudly.

"Huh? A bet?"

Leon asked. He looked at Chase who only shrugged.

"What kind of bet?"

Chase asked.

"Chase, you're in this too?"

Leon asked curiously.

"What? Hell no. I'm just curious."

Chase answered.

"Ok. I don't know what the bet will be right now. I'll just call you guys later to talk about that."

Mika declared.

"What? Do we seriously have to do this bet? I was just thinking."

Leon declined.

"Too bad. You're in no room to argue."

Mika told Leon.

"God damn it. Ok, fine. Let's just get this over with. When do we start?"

Leon gave in.

"Tomorrow morning. If I win, I get to put eyeliner on you."

Mika said.

"And if I win?"

Leon asked curiously, but carefully.

"Well, you are not going to win. But if you do happen to win. You can do anything to me and I won't complain."

Mika said seductively. Especially at that last part, hinting that there is something specific that she has in mind for him to do with her.

"Umm… no. As much as I would love to agree to that deal, no. Think of something else."

Leon tried to argue.

"I told you. You do not have room to argue. You're going to have to accept it."

Mika said with a smile.

"This is not right."

Leon mumbled to himself.

"What are you going to do with her Leon? Have her strip?"

Kerry said as he walked to the group. Apparently he heard all of that.

"I wouldn't mind that. Would you like me to moan your name while I strip?"

Mika added teasingly.

"You know, keep that up and I just might."

Leon said a bit angrily. Scary thing was he actually meant it.

"Like I said, you are not going to win. But if you would like… I could moan your name right now. Consider it a sneak preview."

Mika said seductively yet again. And on that last part, she winked at Leon making his heart beat at dangerous speeds.

"No thanks. It's fine."

Leon declined. Unknown to the enderman **(Because he is too dense and would only figure out about it May 23****rd**** of 2013) **the creeper was heartbroken by that comment.

"Like I said before… You have no room to argue!"

Mika said angrily. She pushed the enderman on to the ground and got right on top of him and sat down on his lap. She then wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and pressed her breasts against Leon's. She looked at Leon in the face and gathered her courage.

"Leon ~~"

Mika moaned Leon's name out loud calling attention to the event. Leon buried his face to the nearest thing he could. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how you see the situation – that thing was Mika's breasts. His lip slightly brushed against the exposed skin of Mika's left breast.

"Ooohh~~"

Mika moaned again, but this time for a reason.

"Sorry!"

Leon yelled as he shot his head up. Mika did not say anything, but only slightly breathed heavily on Leon's shoulder.

"It's fine. I just can't wait till tomorrow now."

She said sighing happily after a few seconds.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I just want to get this out of the way. I am NOT a pervert. I do not write these events because of the contents. It's just what I remembered. I told you guys that I would share with you the events that I remember, so here it is. Anyway, thanks again for reading guys. As always, I'll see you guys again next time.


	11. Do You Regret It? Part 2

Author's Note: Hey guys. I am extremely sorry for the late update. I have too much homework even though it is already the final week of freaking school. To top it all off, I have a Spanish project that I am supposed to be doing right now. However, I've delayed this chapter for much too long. I will try to post at least one chapter per week. Once again I am sorry for the late chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this overdue chapter.

Chapter Series Recap: Very deep in thought of the relationship between him and Mika thanks to the three B's: Brick, Burly, and Brandon. Mika and the other members of the new group has grown suspicious and questioned Leon about it. Now, because of some stupid reason, Leon and Mika are in a bet. If Mika wins, she is able to put make-up, or rather eye liner, on Leon. If Leon wins, Mika has to do any one thing that Leon may wish, jokingly to see her strip as she moans his name.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 10: Do You Regret It? Part 2**

**Continuing on with the night in the previous chapter. After school...**

The trio talks about the bet between Mika and Leon that will take place tomorrow morning over a three way call.

"Why do we have to freaking do this?"

Leon tried to argue.

"What chickening out now?"

Chase asked, almost laughing.

"If you back out now, it means that you forfeit the bet and that also means that you lose and that you'll have to let me put eye liner on you."

Mika said, probably smiling on the other side of the call.

"I'm not backing out, I'm just asking why."

Leon explained.

"Cause you were being a depressing emo bastard yesterday."

Mika answered.

"I said I was thinking deeply."

Leon explained desperately.

"Does not matter ~"

Mika said with absolute glee.

"Fine. We only talked about the consequences at lunch. What about the bet conditions? What is the actual bet?"

Leon questioned as he sighed.

"Hmmm…. Yeah you're right. What is the bet?"

Chase asked.

"How about bloody knuckles?"

Surprisingly, Mika was the one who suggested this.

"Hmmm…. How about no?"

Leon answered while shaking his head and finally putting it on his left hand.

"What? Why not?"

Mika complained.

"I am not going to play bloody knuckles with you."

Leon stated making sure that he got the point to the creeper on the other line.

"Yeah, you know he's going to win at that. Why suggest it?"

Chase asked just as confused as Leon.

"Because I know that I'm going to win."

Mika answered.

"How in the hell do you figure that?"

Leon asked even more confused than before.

"Because you won't hurt me, will you Leon?"

Mika asked teasingly.

"No, but… please pick something else?"

Leon begged.

"All right."

Mika asked as she contemplated a new bet. And as she does, the guys take some time to talk to each other about something about the bet.

"So Leon, while Mika there is thinking. If, just if. If you win, what are you going to make Mika do?"

Chase asked Leon while Mika thinks about the new bet. He also knew that Mika would not be able to resist listening in to the guys' conversation.

"Ummm….. I do not know yet. What should I do?"

Leon answered as he contemplated as well.

"Are you considering the earlier suggestion? Having Mika strip as she moans your name?"

Chase asked Leon once again. Mika on the other line stopped thinking and listened to Leon's answer to Chase's question.

"… I do not know. I mean I might. Nah, probably not."

Leon answered choosing his words carefully knowing all too well that Mika was listening in for his answer.

"Come on, man. We all know that you want her to do that."

Chase teased. On the other side of the call, Mika was there sitting, listening, and covering her mouth with her hand waiting for Leon's answer **(Ok, the only reason I know this is because I got it straight from the source. Just thought I'd clear that up).**

"I don't know Chase. I guess we will just have to find out tomorrow now, won't we?"

Leon answered. Mika and Chase shake their head in disappointment of Leon's answer.

"Damn, man. You just have to say something like that. We both know that Mika is waiting there wanting a good answer from you."

Chase admitted. Mika blushed as she held her phone.

"Shut up Chase."

Leon said as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Leon? Are you embarrassed maybe?"

Chase said with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit."

Leon admitted.

"I bet Mika there is too."

Chase said.

"Chase!"

Mika yelled at her phone.

"Wow. So she was embarrassed."

Leon muttered softly. Though apparently, Mika and Chase still managed to hear it.

"Shut up Leon!"

Mika yelled again.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. My bad. Are you blushing?"

Leon apologized and teased.

"Shut up!"

Mika yelled again.

"Wow. It's easy to make you blush."

Leon said with an amused grin.

"Well, it way easier to make you blush. All I have to do is hug you and you would blush madly."

Mika said victoriously. This statement from her made the grin on him disappear almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Whatever. At the very least, I know that you can blush. So, beautiful. What is the bet?"

Leon retaliated.

"Wha…. I … Leon!"

Mika yelled yet again at her phone.

"Yes, cutey?"

Leon said, his grin returning once again.

"The bet! The bet will be the first one to make the other person embarrassed and make them blush."

Mika proclaimed quiet loudly.

"What? What kind of bet is that?"

Leon asked, considerably flustered at Mika's proclamation.

"It's the bet that we will have to do tomorrow."

Mika said.

"Damn. That's pretty elaborate."

Chase said, chuckling on his side of the call.

"Ok, fine. That's the bet then."

Leon said kind of annoyed at Mika.

"I'm going to put make up on you."

Mika said.

"Like hell you will! I'm going to win."

Leon said back.

"God damn. I can't freaking wait for tomorrow."

Chase said happily.

**Next night at school; Sunset**

The two participants go through the usual greetings as any other day: a 'hello' and a hug. After the greetings, Mika and Leon stare at each other.

"So, bet on?"

Leon asked for confirmation.

"Bet on."

Mika confirmed.

"So we just go through the day like normal, while trying to embarrass each other, correct?"

Leon asked.

"Well yeah."

Mika said,

"Ok."

Leon said.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing?"

Kerry asked as he walked towards the two.

"Oh hey, Kerry."

Leon greeted back."

"It's kind of awkward whenever I come when you two are alone."

Kerry confessed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Leon asked. But before Kerry could answer, someone else comes.

"Mika! Leon! Has the bet started yet?"

Chase asked as he came.

"Yeah, it has. Anyway, Chase. Come here for a second. I have to talk to you about something."

Mika said as she dragged chase away from Leon and Kerry. Leon and Kerry then looked at each other and spoke with body expressions. Kerry looked at Leon as if wanting to ask 'What was that about?' And Leon answered with by shrugging his shoulders telling Kerry 'I do not know and I do not care.'

"Hey you two. Why are Mika and Chase over there?"

Brick asked as he came by too.

"We don't know. She just dragged him away as soon as he came."

Leon explained to his friend.

"Aren't you worried that they might be secretly dating?"

Brick asked. Though Leon knew Brick long enough to know that Brick wasn't kidding that time. The thought of the Mika and Chase secretly dating kind of angered Leon; he felt betrayed. He didn't show any emotion to Brick or Kerry.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Burly said as he came by just like the others.

"Geez, how many other people are going to converge in to one spot?"

Leon complained quiet loudly.

"Quit complaining. So what were you guys talking about?"

Burly asked again.

"Nothing much. Just some random shit like usual."

Kerry answered.

"I see. So then why are Mika and Chase over there? Did you guys have a fight or something Leon?"

Burly asked the enderman.

"Give me a break Burly. No we did not have a fight. She just dragged Chase over there."

Leon answered.

"So you guys also don't know what they are talking about?"

Burly asked.

"Nope. We do not."

Leon answered Burly once again.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing here? You're usually at the stage."

Brandon asked as he came up to the group.

"Hey Brandon. We just came here to talk with Leon here."

Brick answered Brandon.

"Ok, so then why are Mika and Chase over there?"

Brandon asked. Everyone but Leon laughed. Leon was quiet annoyed.

"We do not know why they are over there. She just dragged him over there as soon as he came by."

Leon answered the question yet again.

"Ok. Then do you guys have any idea what they're talking about?"

Brandon asked. Again everyone but Leon laughed.

"No. No we don't."

Leon answered barely keeping calm.

"Did you and Mika have a fight then?"

Brandon asked. For the third time, everyone but Leon laughed.

"No. No we didn't."

Leon answered as his hand clutched in to a fist and shook tremendously.

"Ok then."

Brandon said as he looks at Leon's shaking fist.

"Now is there anyone else that is just going to pass by here?"

Leon asked. And as if on cue, two more people walked by the ever growing group.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?"

Jonah asked as he and his girlfriend, a snow golem, came by and joined the group.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! They are here because they are bored, we do not know why Mika and Chase are over there, we do not know what they are talking about, and no Mika and I are not fighting."

Leon explained as loud as anyone has ever heard him before.

"Now, did I miss anything?"

Leon continued as he stared at the group as he panted from talking loudly for too much.

"Uhh… yeah. What are you talking about?"

Jonah asked. His girlfriend looked just as confused as he was.

"Don't mind him. He just snapped. He had to answer a few questions multiple of times. He just needs time to cool off."

Kerry reassured the two.

"Hey Leon. You calm yet?"

Brick asked. Leon was still panting but was a lot calmer. Leon held up his hand, telling his friends to wait for a second. After a while, he stopped panting and spoke up again.

"Yeah. I'm calm now."

Leon said.

"Geez, you were freaking loud."

Jonah's girlfriend stated.

"Really?"

Leon asked sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the sarcasm."

She replied. Leon sat down at the nearby bench and looked up in to the night sky.

"Oh, looks whose coming."

Brick said.

"Ahh! No. No more, please."

Leon complained lifting his right hand to cover his eyes with it.

"Hey guys. Why are Mika and Chase over there?"

Johnson said as he as well joined the group.

"Ahh! For FUCK's sake!"

Leon complained once again.

"Don't mind him. We don't know why they're over there. But it looks like Mika's coming back here. Leon! Heads up!"

Burly told Leon.

"Leon, sit up."

Mika told the enderman.

"Huh? Why?"

Leon said as he sat up to look at the creeper. **Bad move.** Mika acted quickly to put her plan to action. She sat to the right of the unsuspecting enderman as he sat up and planted a solid kiss on to his right cheek. This made Leon embarrassed and caused him to blush madly. Thus ending the bet almost immediately as it started. Leon looked at the creeper in shock and apparently so did the rest of the group.

"She his girlfriend?"

Jonah's girlfriend asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I've been away for less than a year and this happens? Guys, explain."

Jonah told the other guys. However, they only shook their heads at him.

"Jonah, believe it or not, this is new to us too."

Kerry explained.

"Yeah, they've never went this far."

Added Brick. And back to the creeper and enderman; Leon only stared at Mika in shock and Mika flashed him a small, victorious smile.

"So, I guess I win, huh?"

Mika told the enderman.

"Fine, but you could've waited just a bit longer. The bet only started a while ago."

Leon said, confirming Mika's victory on the bet.

"Wow. I never thought that it would work."

Chase said as he rejoined the group.

"What the hell were you guys talking about over there? Was it about this?"

Leon asked Chase. Chase only looked at Leon and then to Mika. Leon took this as a 'ask her' reply and looked at the still smiling creeper.

"It's a secret."

Mika claimed.

"Wait, what bet?"

Brandon asked curiously. And apparently, so were the other guys.

"It's a secret."

Leon told them before turning to Mika.

"So? When are you going to do it?"

Leon asked.

"How about tomorrow? At lunch. Of course you know that I have to take a picture of you afterwards."

Mika said with a delighted smile.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. Fine. It's your win anyway."

Leon admitted his defeat before slumping on the bench head facing the ground.

"Thanks Leon!"

Mika said as she pulled Leon in a tight hug.

"Ok, ok. No problem, just tell me what you're going to do to me."

Leon told her.

"Nothing much. Just eye liner. You can take it off with water later."

Said Mika.

"That's fair I guess,"

Leon sighed.

"Eye liner? What the hell?"

Jonah asked anyone really.

"It's just a bet they made. Nothing much."

Chase answered.

"So are they, like, going out or something?"

Jonah's girlfriend asked Chase.

"No. Actually, they're not. Though they may seem like that, they're not."

Chase answered.

"Chase, don't tell them everything as if I'm not here."

Leon complained.

"What about me?"

Mika asked.

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't care."

Leon answered.

"Fair enough."

Mika admitted.

"You definitely know a lot about her, why won't you two just go out?"

Jonah's girlfriend asked **(Ok, I keep saying Jonah's girlfriend because I forgot her name and she won't really be appearing much in these stories).**

"God damn it. Not you too. Did Jonah ask tell you to ask that?"

Leon complained.

"No, but you two seem really close."

Jonah's girlfriend explained.

"She already has a boyfriend."

Leon told her.

"Leon look over here for a minute."

Mika ordered Leon. And Leon did. **Bad move.** Mika put Leon in a tighter hug bringing herself closer to him.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

Leon asked, feeling his face turn red and hot.

"I love you."

Mika told him. Everyone watched the two, mainly Leon. To see what his reply will be.

"I… I… I love you too."

Leon said back, completely red.

"And you guys are sure that they're not going out?"

Jonah's girlfriend asked the group.

"Nope. We never actually were."

Burly answered.

"Can't wait for tomorrow."

Mika said with a large, overjoyed smile.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I was just way too busy with school stuff. Anyway, I know that the story has been getting a bit slow and boring lately but I can't do much about that. This memory is going to be at least a four parter, due to the fact that it spans for more than a week. Also if you guys are confused about the title, keep on reading and you'll find out. However, at the end, if you guys are still confused, then I am more than happy to change the title. Again, I am sorry for the late update, hope you guys forgive me. And as always, see you guys next time.


	12. Do You Regret It? Part 3

Author's Note: Hey, guys. I already know that I am definitely going to fail Spanish, so instead of that stupid fucking project, I thought that I would write the next chapter instead. Screw that, right? Anyway, I am going to – or rather I really have to – write this chapter and the next one in a different way than the other chapters. I have to write them in a first person perspective. I have to do it this way because I will not ask anyone about the events in them. These, I remembered on my own with a little push in the right direction by Kerry. So thanks for that bud. Anyway, now that you guys have been informed, there will be no confusion about this… hopefully. So, enough of taking your guys' time. Enjoy my memories.

Chapter Series Recap: Thanks to Brick, Burly, and Brandon, Leon owed Mika a bet. That bet turned out to be a bet where the participants' objective is to embarrass the other before the other does so first, by any means necessary. In the morning that the bet started, Leon was quickly embarrassed by Mika almost as soon as the bet started. Since Leon lost, Mika is able to put eye liner on him. And to top it all off, she will take a picture to post up on Mobbook.

Quick Note: I went back and renamed this chapter series. It was bugging me quite a bit. Now it actually makes sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 11: Do You Regret It? Part 3**

**Continuing on from the same night at school: Lunch**

The school night went absolutely normal. Or at least I would love to say that. Ever since Mika won our bet this sunset with that kiss, I have not heard the end of the teasing. First, it was just the normal group, including Jonah's girlfriend. But now, everyone who knows me has heard about or seen that event at sunset. Frankly, it is driving me insane! As I ran the hell out of my class to escape the people who know me, I hoped for at least a perfectly normal lunch. I got to the usual hangout spot and saw that Mika, Chase, Kerry, and Johnson were already there. I slowed down to a walk as I got closer to the four.

"Leon!'

Mika yelled as she pulled me in a tight hug.

"Ok, ok. You see me almost every day, no need to get that excited."

I laughed.

"I can't help it. I keep imagining putting eye liner on you."

Mika said happily.

"Geez. You are so hyper."

I told her. She showed me an extremely happy smile as a response as she squeezed me tighter before completely letting go so that we may join the others.

"Hey Leon."

Kerry greeted. I was actually pretty surprised to see the zombie pig man here.

"Hey Kerry. What are you doing here? You're usually with the twins by the stage."

I asked him.

"The twins aren't here today cause they're both sick at home."

Kerry answered.

"Well, no surprise there. The twins are both not at school."

Chase joked.

"It's also nice to know that we're just back up."

I added.

"Come on Leon. Don't take it like that."

He told me.

"Relax Kerry. I was just kidding. So, I'm guessing that the twins not being here isn't the only thing that you're here for."

I told him.

"Well, you are definitely right about that."

Kerry admitted.

"Really? So then why else are you here."

Mika asked curiously as she, Chase, and I sit down at the bench.

"This news is mainly for Leon."

Kerry confessed. I look at him with an intrigued look.

"Really now? News mainly for me?"

I asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, you said that you're from the Far East Continental Islands, right?"

Kerry asked me for confirmation, which I just nodded to in response **(All right, the Far East Continental Islands, I just came up with that on the spot. I am from the Philippines).**

"Well, guess what? There is a new transfer student in my History class, and she is from the Far East Continental Islands **(AKA the Philippines)** too!"

Kerry said excitedly. To my sides, my two friends stare at me for a reaction. Probably joy or shock.

"Ok, and?"

I respond.

"Really? You're not excited just a little bit?"

Mika asked me.

"No. Why should I be? Are enderman from the islands endangered or something?"

I asked jokingly.

"Come on Leon. Someone else from your country is at this school. Someone that you can actually speak to in your native tongue."

Chase said excitedly.

"Like I care about that. I speak my native tongue every day to my family."

I stated.

"I think he meant outside your family."

Mika said.

"Come on Leon. This girl could be a potential girlfriend for you. You two will be able to speak to each other without anyone else knowing what the hell you guys are saying!"

Kerry stated excitedly, though I don't know why.

"Like I said before. Like I care about that."

I told them once again.

"Well then can you teach a bit of your language?"

Mika asked me with determination in her voice. I look at her curiously.

"Why? It's not like you're going to use it anyway."

I told her.

"I am going to use it. When I'm talking to you and when I'm talking to my boyfriend."

Mika explained.

"Your boyfriend? Wait, don't tell me he's –"

I started to say but was cut off by Mika.

"Uh-huh! My boyfriend is a Continental Islander too."

She stated proudly.

"So, uh, real quick. What's up with you and Continental Islanders?"

Chase asked Mika.

"I don't know. I guess I just like them. Like, they're my preference when it comes to going out."

Mika confessed. This somehow made me blush, and unfortunately I saw that Kerry took notice and grinned.

"So if you aren't dating…"

Kerry started and stopped, indicating that he wanted to learn the name of Mika's boyfriend.

"Oh! His name is Kai."

Mika answered him.

"Ok. If you aren't dating Kai, would you go out with Leon here?"

Kerry completed his question. In response to this, I got up wanting to punch Kerry again like I did last year. But this time without holding back. However, before I could fully get up, Mika grabbed the hood of my hoodie and dragged me back down, forcing me to sit back on the bench.

"Leon, stay. And to answer your question Kerry, yes. Yes I would."

Mika said as she faced towards me and hugged me slightly, I responded instinctively by putting my hand over hers.

"Hmmm… all right."

Kerry finally said, finishing the conversation.

"Wait Kerry!"

Mika called out as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Kerry asked her confused.

'What the hell is she planning? I have a bad feeling about this'

I thought.

"Tomorrow, can you bring that Continental Islander endergirl here?"

Mika told him.

"Huh?! What? Why?"

I asked a bit shocked and annoyed.

"Cause you're going to talk to her."

Mika told me.

"The hell I am!"

I retaliated.

"So will you?"

Mika asked Kerry completely ignoring my complaint.

"I guess."

Kerry agreed.

"Mika!"

I yell at her.

"Yeah?"

She said as she looked at me with completely innocent eyes.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?"

I asked her.

"Cause you're going to."

She answered.

"The hell I am!"

I said again.

"So can you teach me your native tongue?"

Mika asked completely ignoring me.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

I muttered as I let out a sigh.

"Well, as long as we're on the same page."

Mika said to me.

"Fine, I'll teach you."

I said.

"Really!? Thanks Leon."

Mika said happily.

"Ok, well first, my native tongue is called Ender."

I informed her **(Not very creative I know. And in real life, it's called Tagalog).**

"Ender, I got it."

Mika confirmed that she understood it.

'Why in the hell am I doing this?"

I thought to myself for a second as I stare at the night sky. Then, I look back at Mika.

"I'm not going to freaking teach you like they do in the foreign languages classes, just to let you know. Just tell me a word or phrase that you want to say and I'll translate it for you."

I told her.

"Ok. Then for the first phrase, tell me how to say 'I love you.'"

Mika said **(Ok, I will be using Tagalog in some chapters. Don't worry if you don't know the language, I'll translate it for you guys. Aren't I nice?).**

"To say 'I love you,' just say 'Mahal kita.'" _I love you_

I told her.

"Can you write it too?"

She requested. So I took out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote it down before giving the paper to her.

"Ok then. Leon, mahal kita." _I love you_

Mika told me, instantly using the new piece of knowledge that I gave her. I could only smile at this, however, her accent got in the way a little bit but it was still easy to make out what she means to say.

"Mahal din kita." _I love you too_

I said, still smiling. For some reason, I found it a lot easier to say it in my native tongue. I just shrugged off this thought thinking that it's nothing.

"And that means?"

Mika asked.

"It means, 'I love you too.'"

I said, for some reason, I was still smiling.

"So you want to meet the girl?"

Kerry asked me. I only looked at Mika who only nodded.

"Fine, it's not like I'm going to get away with it if I don't anyway."

I said sighing at the fact that I just stated.

"Ok, then I'll bring her here tomorrow at lunch."

Kerry said before heading off towards the stage.

"Ok, Leon. How do you say 'You're beautiful'?"

Mika asked me.

"That's easy. 'Maganda ka.'" _You're beautiful_

I told her.

"Can you write down all the things that you teach me?"

Mika requested.

"Sure."

I agreed as she handed the piece of paper back to so I could write it down.

"Maganda ka." _You're beautiful_

She said back. Though I was fully aware that she was going to do that.

"Ikaw ay ang maganda." _You're the beautiful one_

I said to her.

"What does that mean?"

She asked me curiously.

"Not telling."

I told her.

"Leon!"

She yelled at me.

"Not going to tell you."

I told her once again **(And I did not tell her up to this day, but she probably found out what that means by other means).**

"Jerk."

She muttered to herself.

"Mika. Mahal kita." _I love you_

I said back to her with a smile.

"What does it mean?!"

She screamed at me and I only responded to that with an amused smile. This however, only made her more annoyed with me. As I laughed with amusement, she took up a fighting stance and threw a straight at me. I somehow managed to side step this, probably just from dumb luck, and she started to fall forward. I extended my hand, wrapped it around her abdomen, and brought her right up.

"You ok?"

I asked her smiling.

"Thanks. But you could've just let me punch you."

She said back.

"Why get hit when you don't have to?"

I asked her.

"Cause it will amuse me."

She answered.

"Ok, then I might as well amuse myself."

I said smiling. I brought her closer to me and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Payback."

I told her. Now it was her turn to turn red.

"Leon!"

She yelled at me. I only looked at her with a smile.

**The Next School Night at Lunch…**

Lunch. In the next forty five minutes, two things are supposed to happen. One is that Mika will put freaking eye liner on me, not excited for that. And two is that Kerry is supposed to lead a girl from my home country here so we could speak in Ender, I'm even less excited for that. Mika, Chase, and I relax at our bench under the shade of the huge oak tree looming over us. The wind was barely blowing, but you could still feel the heat of the sun in the wind.

"Leon. You all right?"

Chase asked me. Apparently I was making a face while I thought about the two events.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I answered, letting out a sigh afterwards.

"If you say so."

He said back. I was glad that he dropped the topic, but I was still unhappy about the events.

"So Leon, you ready?"

Mika asked me.

"For what?"

I asked her.

"Eye liner."

She said with a disappointed look, probably thinking that I forgot about it. She brought out an eye liner from her bag and came closer to me.

"So that's what you were talking about."

I said out loud. I looked at my two friends and they looked confused.

"Yeah, ok. I'm ready. What do you need me to do? Just sit here?"

I asked Mika, snapping both of them out of their confusion.

"Uhh, yeah. Just sit there and close your eyes."

She ordered. I followed her orders as soon as I received them.

"So, uh, what did you mean earlier?"

She asked me as she worked on my closed eyes.

"Hmm?"

I asked.

"When you said 'So that's what you were talking about.'"

Mika reminded me.

"Oh yeah. That."

I said sheepishly. For a while, the three of us became quiet. Though Mika and Chase were clearly just waiting for me to answer.

"Don't you guys remember? Kerry said that he was going to bring that girl over here."

I remind them.

"Oh yeah. So you are excited about that."

Chase said.

"No, not really. Why would you think that?"

I asked him fairly confused.

"Well, since you remembered… and we didn't… you have to be excited."

He explained, which I somehow thought that he did half-assedly.

"I guess that's one way to look at it… from your perspective at least. But I'm not."

I replied.

"Ok, and done."

Mika suddenly said, interrupting the conversation between Chase and me, and I was actually pretty glad that she did so. I open my eyes and Mika smiled at me proud of her work.

"Ok, then. Take your picture and let me take this off."

I quickly said. Mika took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of me.

"Got it. Thanks Leon."

She said. A fair distance from me where my back was facing, two people were approaching.

"Guys, I got her!"

Kerry yelled from behind me. I was about to turn to face Kerry. But I felt someone's hand on mine. When I turned, I found out that it was Mika. She looked at me with serious eyes, and at the same time, humored.

"Leon, your eye liner."

She said.

'Crap! I forgot about it!'

I thought, cursing my unreliable memory at the same time.

"Go!"

She yelled at me in a whisper, pointing to the closest bathroom. I nodded and bolted down the direction she was pointing. I got there within seconds, and quickly washed my eyes to get rid of the make-up. When I was done, I let out a huge sigh.

'How do I always get dragged in to situations like this?'

I thought to myself. I got out of the bathroom and let another sigh pass through my lips before I started to make my way back to the group and the waiting girl that probably thought of the reason why I ran. By the time, I was only a few yards from the group, Mika came running towards me and squeezed me.

"Leon!"

She yelled giddily.

"Yeah?"

I said confused as I hug her back to have her release me.

'What was that all about?'

I thought to myself as she lets go of me. After, that we joined the group who were all staring at me.

"What?"

I asked them all.

"Nothing."

Chase answered. He formed a grin and pointed to his eye before giving me a thumbs up, I pretty much got his message.

"Ok, so… this is Jill. And this is the guy that I told you about."

Kerry said introducing the two of us to each other. She was an enderman, just like me. We're almost the same height; I was taller than her by only inches. We practically wore the same upper clothing, except that hers were a little more on the gray side instead of the black and she had her hoodie off. Obviously, she had long her hair, it reached down to the middle of her back. What surprised me were her glasses. It fit her perfectly, which I kind of found cute.

"Kamusta?" _What's up?_

I asked starting things off. As I looked at the non-Ender speakers, they were already confused as hell, which amused me a lot. Enough to actually make me form a small smile. My observation ended on Mika, her expression of confusion and something else – though I don't know what that 'something else' is – amused me even further.

"Wala naman. Ikaw?"_ Nothing Much. You?_

She said back.

"Wala din." _Nothing too._

I answered.

"Silang lahat… gusto nilang magusap tayo parang ganito, di ba?" _Them all… They want us to speak to each other like this, right?_

She asked. And I only nodded as a reply.

"Kung pwede. Pwede mo bang sabihin sakin ang intention nila?"_ If it's all right. Can you tell me what their intentions are?_

She asked me seriously. I only chuckled at her question.

"Patawad, pero hindi ko alam ang intention nila." _Sorry, but I don't know their intentions._

I answered her truthfully.

"Ah, ganon ba? De bakit pa tayong nag sasalita ganto?" _Ah, it's like that? Then why are we still speaking like this?_

She asked me.

"Di ko alam, pero nakakatawa pag merong mga tao na hindi ni la naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi ko." _I don't know, but I always found it funny when there are people that can't understand what I'm saying._

I told her, gesturing towards my friends with their confused expressions. Well, most of them. Mika still had some expression other than confusion, the others are purely confused. Once again, I stop and stare at Mika for just a second or two longer than the others.

"Nobya mob a sya?" _Is she your girlfriend?_

She asked me changing the direction of her body to where she faced Mika. She stared at her then back at me.

"Hindi, pero…" _No, but…_

I started to say only to stop and think.

"Gusto mo syang maging nobya mo." _But you want her to be your girlfriend._

She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"Wag mong sasabihin kay Kerry, ha?" _Don't tell Kerry, k?_

I said to her. Kerry looked at me suspiciously when he heard his name. Jill and I only chuckled at his reaction.

"Hindi ko sasabihin. Pwede na ba akong umalis? Tumitingin sila lahat satin, nakakanerbyos." _I won't tell. Can I go now? Their staring at us and 'm kind of getting nervous._

She said sheepishly. I laughed at this and nodded, but we both knew that she can't just walk away.

"Anong idad mo?" _How old are you?_

I asked her, as I planning her escape.

"Labing anim." _Sixteen._

She answered.

"Labing lima lang ako, de para maka alis ka… manong." _I'm only fifteen, so to leave…_** (Ok, I don't know what the hell 'manong' means in English. Basically, it's when you take the hand of a person that is older than you and touch it with your forehead. A sign of respect, for greetings and, in some cases, goodbyes).**

I told her as I extended my right hand. She placed her right hand in mine and I touched it with my forehead.

"Salamat." _Thanks._

She said to me, and I only show her a smile before she turns and walks away.

"Well?"

Mika asked anxiously.

"Well what?"

I asked her.

"What you think of her?"

She restated her question.

"She's sweet and cute."

I answered her. Mika looked kind of shocked with my answer, but decided to let it go a few moments later.

"What'd you guys talk about?"

She asked again, her anxiety returned.

"It's a secret."

I told her, smiling at her annoyed expression.

"Why was she staring at me then?"

Mika fired yet another question at me.

"She wanted to know something about you. Don't worry; it's nothing that can endanger you or anyone around you… Except for me, maybe."

I answered. Even to my ears, that last part seemed faked.

"What was it?"

The creeper asked another question.

"It's a secret."

I told her.

"Then what about when you said my name? What was that about?"

Kerry asked me.

"It's a secret."

I told Kerry the same thing.

"Leon tell us! Answer my questions. Don't just say 'It's a secret.'"

Mika scolded me. With that she bit my arm and would not let go. I raised my arm to a position where she could face me.

"It's a secret."

I said smiling as I plant a kiss on her nose. She lets go and backs off, before coming back and biting me on my neck. When she let go, she stared at me with a dissatisfied and annoyed expression. I could only chuckle at that. I faced her and gathered my courage.

"You're cuter than her."

I said, blushing a bit at the fact that I actually said that. However, it seems like that I wasn't the only one. Mika too, was blushing.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story, hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my longest chapter so far, so I'm quite proud of that. We're not done yet though. The title still does not make sense. Maybe you guys will find out in the next part or even maybe in the next part after that. If you guys have any guesses, post it up as a review and we'll see who's the closest. Of course, you don't have to. Anyway guys, thanks again for reading. And as always, see you guys next time.


	13. Do You Regret It? Part 4

Author's Note: Hey guys. In the previous chapter, in the starting Author's Note, I said that chapters eleven and twelve were going to be in Leon's point of view. That is still going to be true, but remembering a bit more of this memory, it just might end being chapters eleven, twelve, thirteen and maybe even fourteen. Some new secondary characters will be appearing in these chapters, but don't worry; they will not be staying for a while longer. However, even though they are only secondary characters, I will still need to describe them to you guys. Oh! And one last thing: This chapter is mainly going to focus on description, rather than just dialogue – mainly because this is one of the very first things that I remembered, because I dreamt of it and asked my friends if it was true. They confirmed it, but I wasn't willing to ask them for what they thought of it. Of course, there will still be about the same amount of dialogue as any chapter, but I don't want to overdo it. Ok, now that you guys have been informed, on with the story.

Chapter Series Recap: The bet between Mika and Leon are now over with Mika being the victor. Now Mika is able to put eye liner on Leon the very next day. Kerry also comes along with the news of an endergirl from the Far East Continental Islands. With the news, Leon is forced to meet this girl the very next day as well. When Mika was done with the eye liner, Kerry comes in with the endergirl, Jill. Leon and Jill talk to each other in Ender while the others paid attention to them. Every time that Leon looks over at Mika during the conversation, she was always wearing a confused expression with something else mixed in it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 12: Do You Regret It? Part 4**

**The Next School Night: Friday…**

"Come on, you still can't be mad at me. Come on, Mika."

I said innocently at the pouting creeper. She only responded to this by turning her head away from me. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Though it sucked having her mad or even annoyed, at me, I just thought of her as cute especially at these moments. Chase, Kerry, and Johnson were just 5talking to each other about random things, like the PlayStation vs. Xbox debate, but they occasionally looked over to Mika and me to check if we were done.

"Can you please stop being mad?"

I asked her, as I keep walking in a circle to try to make her look at me. But of course, stubborn as she is, she just kept on turning away from me whenever I was in her line of sight.

"Mika? I'm sorry. Please at least talk to me."

I said in an apologetic tone of voice, when I finally got tired and dizzy of walking in a small circle. Apparently, my tone of voice caught her attention and she finally looks at me as I breathe hard on the ground.

"You… finally… looked … at me."

I said as I desperately tried to catch my breath. She stared daggers at me, and I stared at her with the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster.

"Don't try to the puppy dog eyes; you don't look as cute as you are without it. And with your thuggish looking eyes, it's just not going to work."

She said strictly. With this, I put my head down and regained my composure, happily getting rid of the fake eyes that I gave her. But she said something that intrigued me, so after I caught my breath and stood back up, I looked at her with a curious expression.

"Wait a minute. Do you think I'm cute?"

I asked her intrigued. When I asked this, her eyes grew big and a bit of pink appeared on her cheeks. She turned away quickly, as I reached out to her for who knows what for.

"Leon."

She said in a grave tone of voice. This one sentence got me worried. My mind ran at ten billion miles per second, thinking of all the possibilities that she could say with that. I didn't care that she completely avoided my question. I swallowed dryly before answering her.

"Yeah? What's up?"

I asked her nervously. She sat down at a nearby bench, facing the other direction of me. I followed her, but I did not dare sit down with her. At least not yet. She moved herself so that she was facing my direction, but it didn't matter. Though she turned her body to face my direction, her eyes stared at the ground.

"Leon, answer me honestly, ok?"

She said after what seemed to as forever. I nodded slowly even though she can't see me doing it. I stepped closer to her, now we were only about a foot and half apart. I kneel down on one knee right in front of her. I raise my hand instinctively and put it on her left knee; she flinched at the physical contact. I retract my hand quickly at her reaction. She looked at me with a bit saddened eyes. I stared at her eyes in awe; even though they looked sad, I found the way her eyes sparkled and quivered to be enchanting. I open my mouth to speak, but Mika beat to it.

"Do you… Do you like Jill?"

She asked me as she returned the focus of her eyes back to the ground beneath her feet. With her eyes back to the ground and out of mine, I snap back to reality.

"Of course I do. It's kind of a relief to know that someone else in this school knows how to speak Ender."

I admit to her. She was still facing the ground. I decided to continue explaining to her, thinking that she might feel better if she knew a little bit more about me.

"Sure it might be amusing sometimes to talk in a foreign language where people can't understand you. But most of the times, it can be really sad. You know what I mean?"

I explained further. She was still facing the ground, so I couldn't tell what her expression was. I don't know why she was depressed like this, but I know that it's because of something I did.

"I meant do you _like_ her. Do you find her attractive?"

She asked me, emphasizing the word 'like.' I felt like an absolute idiot for not realizing what she meant. Now, I can't tell her anything but the flat out truth – not like I was lying to her before. I looked her with a serious expression, even though she can't see it.

"Mika, I like her. But I don't like her that way. We only talked once."

I answered her. With that she looked at me shocked.

"So you're not going to ditch us for her? I mean you guys seemed to get along well yesterday."

She said, keeping her shocked expression which showed up a bit in her tone; though it was still mainly a sad tone. I looked at her and grinned a bit. She looked back at me in a somewhat depressed confusion.

"Even if we got along yesterday, it was still one day. There's no way I'm going to ditch you guys."

I reassured her. I smiled at her amused. I put my hand on her knee once again, she still jumped a bit, but I did not retract my hand like last time.

"But you said that it can be really sad when no one can understand what you're saying."

She said to me a bit panicky. I chuckle at her statement and she stared at me a bit annoyed. I quickly gave her an apologetic look before responding.

"True, I did say that. But do I really need to speak Ender? It still is pretty sad when no one can understand me, but I only need to say a few phrases now. Cause now there's someone who can understand me, well those phrases at least."

I said to her smiling and still laughing a bit. She gave me an even more confused expression. I knew that she doesn't get it yet, so I laughed at her. She punched me in my shoulder and looked at me with a totally pissed off expression.

"I knew it. You're talking about Jill. Are you going to invite her to the group?"

She asked me, definitely angry. I smiled at her, which pissed her off even more. She threw a punch at me, but I caught it and pulled her in to a hug. She fought for a bit, but finally gives up. I got closer to her ear to make sure that only she would be able to hear me.

"No, I'm not talking about Jill. And I don't have any intention of inviting her to the group."

I whispered in Mika's ear, she fought back again once my breath hit her ear. I loosen my grip on her and she managed to wiggle out. She looked at me with absolute curiosity. I smiled at her and chuckled a bit.

"I was talking about you."

I further explained. Mika looked at me like I was some sort of lunatic. She tilted her head to the right a bit and mouthed 'Huh?' I smiled and chuckled again. Before I could chuckle for long, though, she hit my shoulder again. I looked at her in her still sparkling brown eyes. They still enchanted me and tried to put me in another trance, but I willed myself to snap out of it.

"Mahal kita." _I love you._

I said to her. Her eyes seemed to widen until they couldn't enlarge anymore. That expression told me that she finally understood what I was talking about. I laugh once again. I look to the side, feeling sets of eyes on me and Chase, Kerry, and Johnson were staring at me curiously. They must be wondering what I was laughing about. I look back over to Mika and her were still sparkling and quivering a bit.

"You were talking about me?"

She asked me still shocked. I stared at her that pretty much said 'Like that wasn't obvious.' Even with my stare, I still nodded for a second confirmation. Still smiling, I stand up and moved my hand from her knee to her hand. I pulled her up, and put her in a hug.

"I'm pretty sure I said that already, but yeah. When you asked me to teach a little bit of Ender, I have to admit. I was pretty freaking happy. I mean, at first I was curious as to why you wanted to learn Ender. But in time, I started to care less about the reason."

I answered her. She tightened her hug around me. Her smell brushed against my nose. She smelled sweet; I can't explain exactly how she smelled like. She pushed away from me to look at me in my eyes. She stared at me sweetly and seriously at the same time.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Either way, it's working."

Mika said. I chuckle silently and pulled her close again as I close my eyes to savor the moment. I could've stayed that way forever, but a female voice came from behind me. The thing was the voice was from a familiar endergirl.

"Hoy, Leon. Di kayo magkasama, huh?" _Hey, Leon. You guys aren't together, huh?"_

Jill said sarcastically. Mika and I break the hug, but kept one arm around each other. We turn to the direction where Jill stood waiting for us. She had a slight grin on her face. I could only sigh as I shake my head slowly, mentally telling her 'Way to read the mood.' She laughs at me. Her eyes expressed absolute amusement, which kind of annoyed me.

"Katulad nang sinabi ko kahapon, hindi ko sya nobya. Magkaibigan lang kami." _Like I said yesterday, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends._

I reply, before looking back at Mika. She was gripping my shirt tightly, causing my hoodie to form wrinkles at the spot where she was gripping.

'She mad at Jill?'

I thought to myself as I stare at her. She kept a fairly calm facial expression, but the way she gripped my hoodie told me that she was everything but calm.

"Ganon ba? Parang nobya at nobyo kayo eh." _That right? Looks like you two are boyfriend and girlfriend._

Jill teased. Mika pulled me closer to her and put her lips to my ear so that only I would be able to hear whatever she was going to say.

"What are you guys saying? I hate being left in the dark."

She whispered in my ear. I only chuckle slightly and she hit me for it. I take a quick look back at Jill and she has her head tipped slightly to her side. Definitely wondering what Mika was whispering to me. I go back to Mika and it was now my turn to whisper.

"She's practically teasing us about how we look like a couple."

I tell her. She turns a slight shade of red, telling me that she completely understood the situation. I chuckle and she did not hit me this time around. She pulled me closer to her once again, meaning that she was not done whispering.

"She freaking likes you! There's no way she would just ask that randomly. There's no doubt about it; she likes you!"

She yelled at me while keeping it a whisper. I take another quick glance over to Jill and she has her head cocked to the other side now. I look back at Mika and even though her face was still a tint of red, she had a serious expression. I smile at her and pulled back far enough so we would be facing each other, but was still within inches of each other's face. She looked at me curiously, and I only smile. I plant a solid kiss on her cheek before pulling back to look at her again.

"But I don't like her that way. It's all right, ok?"

I tell her. She became speechless as heat emitted from her face. I straighten us both, still in each other's arm. I look back at Jill; she looks just as shocked as the girl in my arm. Jill looked back at me with a smug. I tilt my head to the side, asking her 'What?' mentally. She let out a silent sigh as she shakes her head, just like I did earlier.

"Ulit. Hindi kayo nobyo at nobya?" _Again. You guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?_

She asked me for the second time today. I shake my head and chuckle silently. I look at Mika and she looks just as confused as ever. Just then, I suddenly remember what she whispered to me earlier.

'I hate being left in the dark.'

Mika's voice rang in my head, repeating the same sentence over and over again. I don't respond for just a while longer. When I finally do, both Mika and Jill were shocked.

"No. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. It was just one kiss. One kiss. On the cheek."

I respond, speaking in English. I look at Mika and she looked at me, eyes quivering and mouth slightly open. I smile a bit bigger than before, and mouthed 'What?' She was completely speechless. I was happy, it looks like I made her happy.

"Just friends, huh? Really tight friends."

Jill replied back in English. I smiled at her, glad that she understood the situation. I was a bit surprised though. Her voice was a lot shriller than when she was speaking in Ender. A lot more feminine.

'But then again, my voice does the same thing.'

I thought to myself. I laugh, but I don't know why. I decided to let it go, so I could reply.

"Well, of course. She's my best friend. She's practically closer to me than most of my family."

I admit. That fact made Mika's grip on my hoodie tighten even more before completely loosening her grip. Instead of gripping my hoodie, she presses her palm ever so gently on the same spot.

"Do you mean that?"

Mika asked me. I look over to her, and her eyes shimmered and quivered crazily. I could only smile at her before nodding. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was happy at my response. She then pulled me in a tight hug and I return the hug, closing my eyes to savor yet another moment today.

"I love you, Mika."

I tell her. She put her chin comfortably on my right shoulder. I pecked at her temple, and smile. A bit later on, I decided to look over to Jill. She was gone.

'She must've walked away. I mean, it must be pretty boring watching the Mika and I do this.'

I thought to myself. I, then, shrug off the thought. Right now, I wanted my focus to be only at Mika. Mika moved slightly, for some reason. After a while, she calms down.

"Mahal kita." _I love you._

She said to me. We broke our grip on each other. I look at her right hand, and there, was a piece of paper with a bit of writing on it. I reach out for it, but she yanks it back and safely puts it in to her bag. There was only one thing that I managed to see on that piece of paper: Mahal._ Love. _I smile, and eventually laugh. I finally realized that it was the piece of paper that I wrote the Ender phrases on.

"I don't know if I should regret ever teaching you Ender."

I said, sighing. She laughs silently which I found irresistibly cute. I feel my face turning freaking warm. Unfortunately, she saw this and took advantage of this. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulled me closer. The heat of my face intensified. She forced our foreheads to touch. Probably an inch or two apart, I stare in to her eyes. Then, involuntarily, her lips. Un-freaking-fortunately for me, she noticed this, but did nothing about it. I jerk my head back as quickly as I could possibly go and avert my eyes away from her and on the ground. I look back to her, and she grinned at me slyly.

"Hey, Leon."

She said, still smiling. I looked back to the ground. I didn't dare look up back at her. However, I still look up back at her. **Bad move**. She was literally right there. She put me in another hug with our foreheads touching. I look at her eyes once again. They were quivering. My eyes involuntarily moved from her eyes to her lips once again.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Mika asked, snapping me out of the trance that her cherry colored lips put me in. I became flustered. I quickly yank my head back and sit down at the bench, staring away from her. Behind me, I can hear her footsteps getting closer to me. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around my neck and head. Her breast squished against my back. The warmth of her body clashed with my own.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

She said to me. I twist my neck to look at her. My eyes focused on her lips. She seemed to glow as she smiled at me. I couldn't tell whether she was actually serious or is just teasing me again. She was beautiful. Letting my stupidity, or maybe instinct take over, I went to kiss her without any actual target. Luckily, I kissed her cheek.

"You too."

I said. She said instantly turning pink and taking a small step back. After she has regained a portion of her composure, she hit me on my forehead. She mistook it as a tease, probably. But I meant it.

"Sorry, Mika."

I apologized to her. She studied me, probably to see if I actually meant it. After a while, she came up to me. Behind her, Kerry was walking up to us. He looked at me and told me to be quiet by putting his finger to his mouth. I do as he asks. While Mika came even closer to me, Kerry snuck up on her. I smile at this, trying to imagine her shocked expression. Kerry was no0w right behind her, and she was now right in front of me.

"Mika!"

He yells. Mika jumped forward towards me. She practically tackles me to the ground. Before I even knew it, my back hits the ground hard. My head touched something smooth and warm as my whole body bounced up. I open my eyes and see that it was Mika. My forehead touched hers, and our lips were less than a half inch apart. My heart runs at maximum speed.

"Are… Are you ok?"

I ask her. She nods silently as she sits up on my lap. But I seriously doubt that she even knows it. The air around us turns a bit thick, making hard to breathe. I look at her and she was facing every other way, but in my direction. Then I look to the side, to find Kerry so I could kick his ass later. He joined Chase and Johnson once again, the three of them staring at Mika and I.

"Hey, Leon… Can I ask you for a favor?"

She asks me. I return my gaze on to her. She was still not looking at me directly, or rather, my face. Instead, she was looking at my chest. Out of curiosity and stupidity, I look down to see what she was staring at. Nothing much has changed, except that the zipper of my hoodie was pulled down about half way down to the bottom. A bit of the skin on my chest was revealed. I didn't really find it embarrassing, but I zipped it up anyway. With it zipped up, Mika finally looked at my face.

"Uhh… Sure. What's the favor?"

I responded. She played with her fingers a bit, as she kept her eyes trained at me. I tilt my head to the side, waiting for her answer.

"Is it ok if I come over to your house tomorrow?"

She asked me, somewhat nervously. It took me longer than I thought to fully understand what she just asked of me. When I finally understood, I gave her a look of pure confusion; as if asking her 'Why would you want to come over?' I shake my head, wiping the expression off my face.

"Sure, you can come over."

I tell her, wearing a small, entertained smile. When I told her, her face seemed to light up. A huge smile formed on her face, and threw her arms around, trapping my arms. With my arms immobilized, I put my head comfortably on her shoulder.

'Huh, no wonder she kept doing this. It feels… somewhat nice.'

I thought happily. I wiggled my arms against her, asking her permission to release my arms so I could hug her back. She took her arms off me for a moment so I could free arms. As soon as my arms were free, she put her arms in their original position before she broke the hug. I hug her back, gently squeezing her warm and slender figure. We both put our heads on each other's shoulders. Her hair smelled nice. As I bask in the moment, I soon realized that we were still on the ground, attracting the attention of everyone that happens to be passing by.

"Uhh… Mika? Can we get up? People are staring."

I tell her. Though I told her that, my arms were still locked around her body. I bit the inside of my lip to regain control of my arms. I manage to take my arms from her, but she was less willing to do the same. She does take her head off my shoulder, however. She looked at me with determined eyes, the quivering that I witnessed earlier disappeared.

"Are you embarrassed?"

She asks me. I looked at her with a straight face, before smiling. Couple strands of her hair lands on her face. I take my right arms brush those off her face, and put them behind her ears. My smile changed from amused to sly.

"Yeah, of course I am. But careful, I might fall in love with you at this rate."

I teased her.

'Though I'm already in love with you.'

I thought to myself. She became flustered, which would've struck me as odd if only I wasn't busy laughing. She quickly released from her hug and was about to stand up, but I trapped her arms in a hug of my own and pulled her back down on my lap. She fought for freedom, but in vain. Eventually, she gave up. Once she relaxed her shoulders, I loosen my arms to free her arms. It was a bad move on my part. She started to beat to top of my head. I let her body go and caught her wrists, dragging them both down to her sides before trapping her arms once more.

"Leon! Let go of me!"

She yelled at me. She fights for her freedom once again, but harder than last time. Her arms started to try to go up, trying to escape their imprisonment. Inch by inch, they go up. Soon her arms would be free, and she would try to beat me once again. A thought came to mind, one that could possibly calm her down. And if not, at least shock her to the point where she would stop fighting long enough for me to apologize. With Mika still fighting in my arms, I touch her forehead with mine so that we could look each other in the eye. I smile at her. I close my eyes as I came closer and kiss her on the tip of her nose. Once I pulled back and opened my eyes, she was in a state of shock. She stopped fighting, so I put my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mika. Sorry I upset you. Please forgive me."

I whisper in her ear. The tension of her body disappeared, telling me that she has finally calmed down. I released her from her imprisonment and put my right hand behind her head, and left on the ground for support. Once again, I touch foreheads with her.

"Forgive me?"

I ask. She nodded with our foreheads still touching. I gave her a small smile, before moving backwards to free the lower part of my body from under her. I stand up, while she kept her eyes on me. I hold out my hand for her, which she gladly took. Pulling her up, she smiled secretly – something that I probably wasn't supposed to see.

"You're cute."

I tell her, still smiling from earlier. She looked at me seriously. I remembered that smile earlier, when I was pulling her up. Her expression changed from serious to determine in almost an instant. This kind of made me nervous.

"That calls for some payback, Leon."

She says slyly, almost evilly. I gulp some of my own saliva nervously. Afraid of what she will do to me tomorrow, and to make it even more terrifying, in front of my family.

"Can't wait."

I said laughing nervously. She looked at me with an expression of pure mischief. She put her arms around my neck once again, her breasts pressed against my body. I forced myself to not get turned on by this, no matter what.

"Be careful tomorrow, Leon. You just might fall in love with me."

She said teasingly. A quick flashback of me saying almost the exact same thing passed my thoughts. I laugh even more nervously than before, stopping for almost a second after every 'ha.'

'But I'm already in love with you.'

I thought once again. Nervously, I hug her back as Chase, Kerry, and Johnson came to join us.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading this extra-long chapters. Like I said, this chapter is very descriptive because it is the very first memory that I remembered. Since it is the first, it is the only one memory that I actually fully remember. The chapter series is not done yet. The title still makes no sense. Maybe you'll find out in the next part, or maybe the next, or even maybe the next one after that. Who knows? I do. Read on and find out. So anyway, thanks again guys for reading. Have a nice day, and I'll see you guys next time.


	14. Do You Regret It? Part 5

Author's Note: Hey guys. Like the previous chapter, this one will focus on description, rather than dialogue. The dialogue won't be scarce; the chapter will have a sufficient amount of dialogue in it. So, I am writing this on June 16, 2013. I have no idea when this chapter will be posted up, due to my busy schedule. Part of that busy schedule is freaking summer school, and that starts tomorrow, the 17th. I apologize in advance if this chapter gets uploaded later. It might not though, but I apologize anyway. Another thing, in the previous chapter's Author's Note, I said that I will have to describe the sencondary characters. But now, I decided to not do that anymore. I found it too troublesome. That and I kind of feel like it would be wrong for me to do so, because I didn't describe Jonah's girlfriend in chapter eleven. Anyway, now that you guys have been informed, on to the memory.

Chapter Series Recap: Mika is coming over to Leon's house Saturday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come up. The only thing that I own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 13: Do You Regret It? Part 5**

**Continuing on rom the same Day of the Previous Chapter: Friday After School…**

"Thank god school's over."

I mutter to myself as I step in to the confines of my room, threw my backpack on to the far corner, and crash on to my bed. My body felt heavy, so the cushion of my bed and pillow was absolute heaven. My eyes start to feel heavy. I check the time real quick; 3:23 a.m.

"I'll sleep for two hours, that's it."

I mutter sleepily. And before I knew it, my eyes were shut. It felt like I just blinked before I woke up because of a buzzing. I look down at my jeans, where I can feel the buzzing was coming from. There was a light in my right pocket; my phone. I hesitantly took it out of my pocket and held it in my hand. The buzzing stopped. I first check the time and stared at it for the longest time; 3:23 a.m.

'I didn't even sleep at all! What the fuck?! Now I won't be able to get to sleep anymore.'

I thought angrily. I then check the name or number of the asshole that called me, preventing me from falling asleep. I went to check my missed calls and when I got there, I wasn't surprised and my anger almost seemed to dissipate. I missed a call from Mika.

"God damn it. I can't get angry."

I said. The emptiness of the room caused a slight echo to appear. Once again, I look at the bright screen. One missed call from Mika.

'What could she possibly want with me now? We just saw each other at school a little while ago; did she forget to say something?'

I thought to myself. A million more thoughts appeared one by one in my head. As I try to reorganize my jungle of thoughts, my phone once again buzzes. I look at the phone once again, it was Mika again. I stare at the phone, not knowing what to do. Partly because of drowsiness, and partly because of anger. The phone continues to buzz in my hand. And by the 7th buzz, I finally answer.

"Hello?"

I answer, my drowsiness clearly showing in my voice. I was shocked by the sound of my voice. I didn't expect it to sound drowsy at all. I rub my eyes hoping to drive my drowsiness away. I suddenly realize that I was waiting for an answer from Mika.

"Hey, Mika. Are you there?"

I asked the drowsiness still in my voice. Still no response. I let out a long yawn and put the phone on speaker before flopping my arms to the bed.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Mika finally responds. I chuckle lightly, before it turns in to a brief laugh. At that moment, I was never gladder to put the phone on speaker. I was fairly comfortable in my position, that and the fact that I was too tired to move a single muscle. I unconsciously formed a small grin.

"I was, but not anymore."

I answer her amused. I felt myself falling back to sleep once again. I stop myself and forced my eyes open; sitting up so that I won't fall asleep again.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep."

She said frantically before hanging up almost immediately. I had my mouth slightly ajar, about to say something before she hung up. I looked at the phone, the screen saying 'Call ended.' I smile and swiftly maneuvered the menu to my contacts. I scroll down to the M's, finding the contact that said Mika. Pressing it, I call her. I hear it ring ten to twelve times before I was put in to voice mail.

"Mika, come on. It's fine. I don't really mind."

I said, leaving her that as a voice mail. After a few minutes, I call her back again. This time, by the third ring, she finally picks up. She may have picked up, but she was silent.

"Hey."

I said awkwardly, starting us off. In that moment, I was sure that I just said the most awkward 'Hey' in the history of the freaking world.

"Hey Leon, go back to sleep. Sorr_"

She started, but was interrupted by me.

"Don't you dare apologize. You don't need to say sorry. I can sleep later."

I said as nicely and seriously as I possibly could. Turning my phone to hand held I put the phone to my ear.

"Ok, but you could've been a lot nicer about it."

She said. It was faint, but I managed to catch a slight giggle on the other side of the phone. I couldn't help but smile. I let out yet another yawn and lie back down on my bed, the phone still in contact of my ear.

"Sorry, but you were going to say sorry."

I said, a lot more cheerful than a minute ago. I heard her giggle slightly once more, and I couldn't help chuckle. Before I knew it, my drowsiness was gone. It was as if it was never actually there.

"So you get to say sorry?"

She asked me jokingly. I was shocked to realize that I really did say 'sorry.' I laughed once again, and she laughed with me. After a few seconds, we stopped laughing and I let out a sigh. A feeling of relief swept over me. It felt like we could joke around for hours and not get bored. A bit of paradise, maybe.

"Yes, I do get to say sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

I said childishly. We laugh a bit, almost completely forgetting the original topic of this call, if there was even one in the first place. I ended my laughter with a smile. It felt like we were old friends with absolutely no care in the world, talking about what happened since the last time we met, joking with each other. It felt different from when we are at school.

"You're such a kid."

She said laughing a bit more. I laugh along with her, and stopped before her. My smile got a bit bigger. It kind of felt like she was part of my family. Some kind of distant relative or something.

'Then again, it might just be because of the fact that I want to see her. Even though we just saw each other almost an hour ago. But even still, I can't deny the fact that she is almost like a sister to me. If you consider the fact that I fell in love with her, it's kind of weird.'

I thought to myself. Desperately, I shake my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. I let out a sigh that surprised even me. It was a small one that barely made a sound. Then I realized that my mouth was directly over the speaker. Meaning that my sigh, is able to be heard by Mika.

"Hey Leon, what's wrong?"

She asked. I let out another sigh, making sure that she wouldn't be able to hear that one. A million things came to mind like they usually do. Most of them were how to explain that sigh, the rest are just random thoughts on various selection of video games. It would've struck me as weird, but my mind was too busy to think of ways to answer her without giving it away. But, as if it had a mind of its own, my mouth started to move.

"I was thinking that you kind of give that 'big sister' feeling."

I said involuntarily. I then slap my mouth close, shocked that I just said that. My hand left my mouth, and I stared at the phone, waiting for a reply from Mika. After a while, she did.

"A big sister, huh? Aww, that's sweet."

Mika said, happily. I could almost see her smile on the other line. My face turned red and felt like it was swimming in boiling water, even my eyes were burning.

"I… I… Umm… I didn't…"

I tried to for a single sentence, but to no avail. I was embarrassed, even more so than I was any time before this moment. There was no way in hell that I was going to get out of this freely. I knew that I was going to regret saying that.

"Hey Leon, you taught a bit of your language, so let me teach a bit of mine."

She said as happy as can be. What intrigued me more, was when she mentioned her language. I never knew that she spoke another language, I couldn't help but wonder.

"You speak another language?"

I said, curiously. All the embarrassment from earlier seemed to disappear without a trace. I tried to imagine it: Mika speaking a different language. I imagined her speaking something, but I couldn't understand her.

'So this is how it feels like to on this end of the language barrier.'

I thought before letting out an unnoticeable sigh. I could almost hear her humming on the other side of the call. Once again, many things pass through this useless head of mine.

"Well, sort of. I'm kind of learning it too."

She laughed. That laugh was so innocent and cute, that I couldn't help but blush a little. A still memory of her smiling suddenly came to my mind. My eyes focusing on her cherry tinted lips. I snap myself back to reality, cursing myself for this messed up mind of mine.

"Ok, I'll bite. What language?"

I ask her. My curiosity, led me to think of all the languages that I know of. Unfortunately though, I didn't know that many languages. I then try to remember if she told me anything about her ethnicity; she didn't. Giving up on my attempt to remember, another sigh left my lips.

"Japanese. I'm half Japanese."

She said proudly **(Ok, there is a reason why I'm keeping Japanese as Japanese. I just think that the language is awesome). **The statement shocked me. I never thought that she would be half Japanese. She didn't look it in anyway.

"Japanese? Like in anime?"

I asked half shocked, half amazed. Refraining myself from asking any more questions, I quickly shut up as she responded to my questions.

"Yup. I even cosplay during anime conventions."

She said happily. Now I was fully shocked. She doesn't just watch anime, she cosplays. I chuckle and smile lightly, although she can't see me actually doing it. I let out yet another sigh, but this one was full of amusement.

"What kind of characters have you cosplayed?"

I asked full of curiosity and intrigue. I tried to imagine her cosplaying in a convention. But for some reason, I couldn't. Trying to figure out why, I hit myself somewhat forcefully on the cheek. In the end, I wasn't able to.

"I cosplay lots of different anime characters. I can't really tell you what kind of character; I cosplay anyone who I find interesting."

She answered proudly. I could easily hear her pride through her voice. I couldn't help but discreetly chuckle. She seems so happy. My room was still quiet, no sound to be heard. It was so quiet that I was actually tempted to test if my conversation with Mika would echo in the room. But I knew better. If my family heard our conversation, they would never let me live it down.

"Any pictures that you could show me?"

I asked very intrigued. She laughed a bit, for reasons unknown to me. When she stopped, I let out another sigh.

"Log on to Mobbook and view my pictures there. I have a whole album just for cosplay pictures."

She answered amused. I actually forgot all about Mobbook. But I couldn't tell her that, so I pushed the thought to the side. Wanting to view the pictures as soon as possible, I quickly move to the computer, put the phone between my ear and shoulder to hold it there, and pull up the website. Typing in the specified email and password, I log in to Mobbook once again. I did as she told me, and went to her page and clicked her photos. A wide variety of albums popped out, from vacations to middle school memories. I laughed when I saw that the album labeled middle school memories had the picture of her, Chase, and me at the last day at school as a thumbnail.

"What? What're you laughing at?"

She asked with curiosity and panic. I pictured her trying looking through her albums trying to find the reason for my laughter. I laughed once again.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I reassure her. I returned my attention to her albums once again and look for her cosplay pictures. I scroll down and at the very last, was an album labeled 'Cosplay.'

'Can it be any more obvious?'

I asked myself. Shaking my head to remove the thought, I open the album. The screen was flooded with pictures in a mere second. I saw Mika in various clothing from Shaman King's Anna to Durarara's Kururi Orihara. I was completely stunned at all the clothing that she wore. She looked absolutely dazzling. I was speechless; I hadn't even realized that I stopped breathing. When I finally do realize, I desperately gasped for air.

"Like what you see?"

She said teasingly, but I was still too stunned to actually hear her.

'I wonder if she has more photos.'

I wondered, partially snapping out of my stunned state.

"There are a lot more that I didn't post up."

She explained as if reading my mind. I stopped myself from trying to picture what the other pictures looked like. Cause I know that if I tried, I would still be thinking about it a year from now.

"You look cute in all of them."

I said unconsciously, while I was still scrolling down and analyzing every single photo. She giggled over the phone, which pulled me back to reality little by little. She had a lot of photos in that one album, I was still scrolling down, not even half way done.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm glad you like them."

She said happily. I was still busy analyzing her photos. My eyes finally stop looking at each detail of every picture, and rest on a certain picture of Mika dressed as Kururi Orihara from Durarara. She had her hands on her hips, and wore a pouting expression. I was completely amazed at the picture, she looked so cute. Though she was pouting, she looked just as calm.

"You look amazing in this one."

I said, still staring wide eyed at the photo. My eyes were so concentrated at the photo, that it actually felt like I zoomed in on the photo.

"Hmm? In which one?"

She asked. I could hear the mouse wheel turning as she browsed through her album.

"When you're cosplaying as Kururi Orihara and you're pouting."

I laughed. I could hear her turning the mouse wheel even faster, looking for the one that I mentioned. She stopped turning, probably because she found it. I heard her gasp. That gasp surprised me.

"Oh my god! How did that get there?!"

She screamed. If I wasn't surprised before, I was definitely surprised now. Confusion filled me. Many questions rang in my head, most of them were, or along the line of 'Did she not want to put it there?'

"Why what's wrong?"

I asked her curiously. I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable as I still was browsing through her album. Growing tired of pressing my head against my shoulder to hold the phone, I took the phone and put the call to speaker once more, and lay it down on the bed's headrest.

"I didn't mean to put it there; I thought I didn't. I have to take that down."

She said frantically. I moved swiftly. My hands flew across the keyboard and then to the mouse. Trusting my computer's speed, I downloaded the photo. My reasons for downloading it, is unknown to me **(Still is if I may add)**. All I knew was, I needed to download it before she had the chance to delete it.

"Done!"

We both say simultaneously. She was probably confused as to why I said 'Done!', but I on the other hand knew why we both said it. She had just finished deleting the photo, while I had just finished downloading it. I laughed. That was all that I could do.

"What did you do?"

She asked curiously as I continued to laugh at my achievement. I finish my laughter and end it in a sigh. I stared at the screen, at the newly downloaded photo.

"I downloaded the photo before you could delete it."

I answered her. I fairly loud gasp came from my phone. I chuckled as she called me names that all are synonyms of the words 'jerk' and 'donkey.' I couldn't help but be amused at her. I secretly wished that I was able to see her right then. I tried to imagine the faces that she was making. However, I was only able to imagine her trying to beat the living hell out of me.

"Leon! Delete it now!"

She ordered me. I couldn't help but laugh again. Here she was screaming at me over the phone, thinking that she would be able to command me.

"Make me."

I retorted. I can tell that she was either really annoyed or slightly angry. I laughed some more, still browsing through her 'Cosplay' album.

"Leon! I'm coming there tomorrow, I'm going to make you delete no matter what."

She said. I chuckle at her almost failed attempt at a threat. I would've continued that on, but something caught my eye in the album. It was a photo of her cosplaying as Final Fantasy X's Yuna. Her white and blue outfit, made her seem to light up. She looked so happy, and carefree. Her back was visible, looking like she was spinning when the picture was taken. That was what it seemed like, but the photo was so clear that it didn't seem possible.

"You look beautiful as Yuna."

I stated randomly, completely ignoring her threat.

"You're still looking through the album?"

She asked, missing the fact that I ignored the previous topic. I chuckle a bit, still looking at Yuna photo.

"Yeah, I'm kind of entranced by it."

I admit. I hear her clear her throat over the phone. I wondered why, but it was completely taken off my mind when I saw yet another photo of Mika in her Yuna outfit. She was sitting on the ground, under a small tree in its shade. She hugged her legs loosely, deep in thought. If she was troubled then, she didn't show it. She was calm, collected, and beautiful.

"Hey Leon, you ok over there?"

She asked. I snap out of my trance, I realized that I was breathing hard. I was almost out of breath. My heart beat was crazy fast and crazy loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… just… nothing never mind."

I said, unable to complete my sentence for unknown reasons. Pinching myself to force my senses to come back, I quickly log out of Mobbook. Afraid that I would never get out of my trances if I continued to look through her photos.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like it's 'just nothing.'"

She said concerned. My heart was still beating like crazy. It was too obvious that it wasn't 'nothing.' Clutching my chest, I breathe slowly to try to slow my heart beat.

"I'll tell you tomorrow… probably."

I said nervously. My heart beat was back to normal soon.

"Ok, fine."

She said. Suddenly, something occurred to me. We had been talking about another topic before we started talking about Mika cosplaying. She was going to try to teach me Japanese.

"Oh yeah! Hey Mika, you were going to teach me Japanese?"

I reminded her. I heard a slap on the over the phone, my guess was a face palm. We both laugh weakly and awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

She said fairly silly. I chuckle a bit as she giggled.

"We both did."

I said back.

"Ok, so let's get started.

**Sometime after Leon's lesson…**

"Ok, ok. So you know quite a lot."

Mika said, somewhat stunned. I laugh, respectfully **(Not)**, at her. I didn't tell her that I watch a fair amount of anime, and am a fan of Japanese dubbed video games. During the lesson, I was able to keep up with her easily **(Japanese will be underlined, Ender will be left alone)**.

"So, are we done with the lesson, nee-san?" _Sister_

I asked laughing. She sighed, probably regretting bringing up the idea of 'teaching' me her language. I laughed a bit louder.

"You're a jerk."

She said, probably pouting. I suddenly remembered the photo where she was pouting as Kururi. And for some reason, I imagined her coming to my house dressed like that. Shaking my head hoping to get rid of the thought, I return to my bed and lie down.

"And I think you're very cute."

I said. I meant to make it sound like a tease, but it sounded more like a confession. There was a slight pause in the conversation before it continued.

"Are… Are you teasing me?"

Mika said unsure. I felt my eyes becoming heavier; I was definitely getting drowsy again. Shaking my head to stay awake, I tried to get up but to no avail. I crashed back down on the bed.

"I'm not teasing you. I really mean it."

I caught myself saying sleepily. I knew I was too drowsy to even stop myself from saying the truth. I yawned and forced my eyes open. I reached for my left arm and pinched it.

"Leon, you should sleep."

Mika said understandingly. I shook my head again, but this time, harder. My eyes shot open, but not for long. They became heavy as soon as a second passed. I pinched my arms tighter.

"I'm fine, Mika. Really, I am."

I said even more sleepily than before. My grip on my arm loosened and my right arm collapsed on my side, drained of all of its energy.

"Call you later, Leon. Mahal kita." _I love you_

She said happily. My eyes shut close, but I still had my consciousness. But barely.

"Ok, I'll… I'll call you… later. Aishteru." _I love you_

I managed to say. I could feel my body going slack, sinking in to the bed as it matched the shape of my back.

"I wish I could watch you sleep."

Mika said, but I was too drowsy to even notice that she was teasing me. Instead, I took it seriously.

"Maybe next time. Maybe even tomorrow."

I said. Now I was slipping in and out of consciousness. My eyes were shut closed, never to open for now.

"Can't wait till then. Goodnight, Leon."

She said. And by then, I was already asleep.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I know, I know. The story is getting a bit slow and boring. Sorry about that. But hey, that's how it went. Anyway, there are those that are thinking that this chapter was going to be Saturday, but sorry. There are some chapters in the future that… you know what. I'm not telling. Anyway, sorry for the late upload. Thanks again for reading. And I hope you guys have a nice day and till next time.


	15. Do You Regret It? Part 6

Author's Note: Hey! I'm alive! I figured that I might as well do the remaining chapters descriptively. Also, I will go back to third person perspective once the 'Do You Regret It?' chapters are done. Again, I have a busy schedule, but I found out that I only have summer school on Thursdays only. And that I can choose to go or not to go, but I do need to finish something before mid-July. It's not that hard, but it will take me sometime to actually finish it. I'm still going to be posting as quickly as I can, but I apologize in advance if I can't post weekly. Anyway, as promised, here is the story of Saturday. Enjoy.

Chapter Series Recap: Mika's coming over to Leon's house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything that may come. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 14: Do You Regret It? Part 6**

The day has finally come. Mika's coming over. She kept reminding hour after hour once I've woken up yesterday. Before, I probably would've been excited. But after yesterday's conversation, I can't help but feel nervous. I have to admit, I'm kind of afraid that she might embarrass me in front of my family. Knowing her, that's probably why she's coming over. I can't just think of it like that though, that much I knew. She might just be coming over to hang out, or something. But there was one thing that was bothering me, something that disproves a lot of possibilities. If she just wanted to hang out, why not with Chase?

'This is freaking stressing me out!'

I thought, grabbing my hair and gritting my teeth in utter frustration. Sitting down on my bed, I recall a moment of yesterday. Specifically, something that Mika said to me.

'Be careful tomorrow, Leon. You just might fall in love with me.'

Mika's statement rang through my head. I couldn't get that statement out of my head. But knowing her, like I do, she was probably just messing around. That was just one thing; my question also ran through my head. If she just wanted to hang out, why not with Chase?

'We went to the movies once, and that was it. We could've hung out like that today, but it's just us. This is just confusing.'

I thought, as I lie down, drop my arms to the side and stare at the ceiling. My eyes start to wonder for no reason. It went from the light in the middle of the ceiling, the T.V., the electrical sockets, the closet, etc. Eventually, I close my eyes to think clearly. Images of past events flooded me. My moving to this country, first day of school, the first day that I officially met Mika, and events that have happened between then and now. A knock suddenly came from the door. My eyes shot open and looked at the door in frustration. Someone comes in; it was my grandfather.

"Darating yung kaibigan mo ngayon, diba?" _You're friend's coming here today, right?_

He asked. My eyes went from the door, and back towards the ceiling. I only nodded as I cover my eyes with my left forearm trying to fake that I was tired and want to be left alone until she comes.

"Naligo ka na ba?" _Did you take a shower already?_

He continued his interrogation. My over thinking clouded my memory so it took me a while to remember. I did, almost an hour ago.

"Opo. Naligo nap o ako kanina." _Yes sir. I took a shower earlier._

I answered. And with that, he closed the door. The room was quiet once more, everything that made a sound made a light echo in the room. People might think that a quiet room is peaceful, but the silence of this room was quiet disturbing. Everything was quiet and still. So quiet that you can hear your own silent breathing, and so still that you're able to feel the pounding of your own heart against your chest. Finally realizing that I had nothing to do, I quickly check the time before closing my eyes to think for a bit – it was 11:30. Images from Mika's cosplay album flooded in my mind. I saw the picture of Mika-Yuna. Deep in thought expression, hugging her legs underneath the shade of a small tree. It was so simple, but it's the one that I found most beautiful. I was so focused on that one picture, that I didn't even notice my head being lifted and put on something soft, soothing, and warm.

"You look so cute when you're asleep."

A familiar female voice said. My eyes shot open, and realized that I was staring at Mika's smiling face. At first, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Maybe I was still thinking. I decided to check the time once again – 12:00.

'Was I asleep? But I was completely aware.'

I thought to myself. All the while, Mika is still smiling ever so sweetly at me. A realization came to me, close after: I still don't know what my head is on. I turn my head to quickly check, and found Mika's legs. After I've drunken in that fact, I turn back to face her.

"A lap pillow? You really are so sweet."

I said smiling. She laughed silently, which I found quite cute. I got up and sat on the bed with her. Leaning towards her, I gave her a quick hug, which she was more than willing to return.

"I finally got to see you sleep. You looked so cute and innocent."

She said giddily. It was really refreshing, seeing her enjoy herself like that. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"And I got to lie down on your lap. I guess it's a win for me too."

I said happily. She laughed at that. It wasn't like I thought earlier. It wasn't as stressful as I imagined earlier. I'm actually enjoying her company, even if I am alone with, probably the only person that can make my heart beat at a rate that would put Superman to shame.

"Want to sleep some more?"

Mika asked me, patting her lap invitingly. I accepted the invitation, and put my head back down on to her lap before flashing another smile at her.

"Maybe not sleep, but just lie down and savor this moment."

I said, snuggling in to a comfortable position. From a different perspective other than mine, I probably looked like a cat snuggling and pouring as he places himself at his owner's lap.

"You're such a kid."

She said sweetly, as she played with my hair. I smiled like a kid and closed my eyes for a moment. And as I do, something soft and warm, but cool to the touch, presses against my forehead. I open my eyes and realize that she was kissing my forehead. And another, more embarrassing, realization: she was wearing a V-neck, and she was leaning over, so the upper part of her breasts was exposed. I instantly felt my face burn up. She pulled back and looked at me curiously, and lit up in joy almost a second after.

"Leon! You're embarrassed! But why? I'm pretty sure that you won't get embarrassed with just a kiss on the forehead. Especially since we're alone."

She asked curiously, while trying to contain her laughter. I didn't know how to tell her. The more I thought about it, the warmer my face felt, which meant that I was turning even redder by the second. I gave up and decided to just tell her up front.

"When you leaned in to kiss my forehead, you kind of showed me the upper part of your breasts."

I said embarrassedly. I look away and Mika started laughing. I look back at her and she's just laughing. After a while she stopped.

"Do you want to see them?"

Mika said teasingly, holding her shirt as if to take it off. I immediately avert my eyes and bury my face in the bed **(If you guys want to call me a wimp for this, feel free. I call myself that every time I recall this memory)**. All I could hear is my muffled breathing and Mika's laughter. Though embarrassed, I couldn't help but smile against the bed, glad that she's enjoying herself.

"Hey, sorry for teasing you. I just couldn't resist. You're just too cute when you're embarrassed."

She apologized. I look back and she's just smiling like usual. I nodded, signifying that I have forgiven her. And she thanked me with a rather tight hug. As payback, when we pulled apart, I pulled her closer again and kissed her nose. She pulled back and stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Payback."

I said. I gave her a quick smile. Getting up from the bed, I extend my hand towards her. She takes it and I pull her up. But I pulled her up a little too much; we ended up being in a really close hug. I smiled at her, mentally trying to say 'Yeah, I totally meant that.'

"So sweety, what do you want to do now?"

I asked, still holding her close. She smiled, telling me that she's going to go along with it.

"Is there any nearby parks around, Hun?"

She asked playfully. We laughed a bit, and eventually stopped.

"There is one close by. We could go there, if you want. But if you don't mind me asking, why are we going there?"

I asked curiously. She smiled and broke our hug, already I miss her warmth. She walked over to the bed once again and grabbed her bag, which I haven't even noticed that she brought her bag. From it, she brought out a rather worn out volleyball. From the bed, she tossed the ball to me which was caught pretty easily.

"Umm… Mika, confession time. I don't really know how to play volleyball."

I said, while looking at the ball in my hands. Taking the ball from me and making me face her, Mika smiled at me. I can easily tell that she was amused, but she was smiling a bit too sweetly. For a second, I was worried for my life.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. And besides, it's a known fact that everyone that is connected to the Eastern countries is good at volleyball."

She reassured me. And with that, we walked out of the house and walked a couple blocks to the park. It was a small park, only a few trees and benches. But the most admirable thing about it was that it is practically empty. No one was in sight, so we technically had the whole park to ourselves. Finding a nice flat area to start playing volleyball – though I didn't really have any idea how only two people could play volleyball. Mika positioned me at a designated spot and placed herself about 25 feet in front of me. Tossing the ball my way, I tried to hit it back the way the people I saw playing volleyball at school did. However, I missed. The ball rolled past me and was stopped by a tree and its roots. Mika was laughing as I retrieved the ball.

"Quit laughing. I did say that I don't know how to play volleyball."

I grumble, but loud enough so that Mika could hear. Her laughter died down after a while, but I knew that she was just holding it back. I tossed her the ball and she hit it back to me like a volleyball player, but hit it far to the left. Going for the ball, I try to shadow her previous movement. I dive for the ball and tried to hit it. I hit it. While still in the air, I turn around sharply and saw the ball fly back towards Mika. Next thing I know I was staring at the sky. I could hear Mika coming over, when she got in my line of sight, she bent down giggling.

"Nice hit, but I think we should stop now. You might get a concussion if we keep this up."

She said giggling as she offered her arm to me. I gladly took it and she pulled me up.

"Yeah true enough. But I wouldn't mind getting concussion, as long as you're the one taking care of me, nee-san."

I said winking at her. She smiled, and threw the ball at me. Out of instinct, I jerked my hand up towards the ball, smacking it up towards a tree about three times taller than us, but have thin ass branches. As if hating me, the ball was lodged at the top of the tree, right in the middle** (Think I'm lying? I assure you that I am not).**

"It's like a Christmas tree."

Mika laughed. I let out a slight chuckle myself. We both knew that we had to retrieve that ball, problem was: How? The branches are too thin to support either of our weight. Throwing something would work, but for that, there were two problems: The sun was inconveniently in the way, blinding us, and there were too many branches in the way. They may be thin, but they have plenty of leaves that would've redirected the projectiles.

"All right, I think I have an idea to get it back."

I said, still looking at the ball. In my peripheral vision, I saw Mika turn her head towards me. My plan was pretty stupid, but it'll have to work. As if reading my mind, she made a slightly sour face. I could only smile deviously.

"Leon, don't you dare."

She warned. I pried my eyes away from my target and looked at her. Apparently, my mischievous smile was either pretty horrible or was a lot more affecting when I'm facing your way, cause when I turned, she took a few paces back. I turned my gaze back to the target and walked up to the tree. Grabbing the trunk of the tree on both sides, I propel myself up and planted my feet on to its sides. Adjusting my grip on the tree, I forge on. Slowly but surely, I made my way to the top of the tree. When I finally get there, I knock on the ball causing it to fall to the ground. I look down and saw that Mika was holding in her hands. Giving her a small smile, which she gladly gave back. Suddenly, my grip on the tree loosened and my hands and feet slipped off. I close my eyes as I fall to ground head first.

"You ok? Geez, what am I going to do with you? You're such a kid, you know that?"

Mika asked. I open my eyes and saw that Mika was leaning to look at me. She was smiling sympathetically, as if staring at her fallen 7 year old brother. Putting down the ball, she extended her hand, offering to pick me up. I gladly took it, and allowed her to pick me up.

"Yeah, but you love me for that."

I said, dusting myself off. Letting go of Mika's hand, I stretch my back a couple times for any signs of anything either broken or sprained. Everything checked out fine.

"Come on, you've fallen enough times in the past five minutes."

She said, still holding my hand. She pulled me towards one of the park bench. There, we sat down underneath the shade of a nearby tree. The wind was gently blowing, birds were tweeting softly. Her head, so comfortably placed on my shoulder. It actually felt like paradise. I would've liked to stay that way forever, but someone's stomach started to grumble very lightly as they fidgeted.

"Let's go get something to eat."

I suggested. She looked at me very shyly and looked at the ground. With her head still on my shoulder, I had very limited movement. When she took her head off it for a minute, I took my chance and stood up. I took her hand and pulled her up. Hugging her tightly, I placed my hands on her back, and forced her to look at me.

"Where do you want to go eat? My treat."

I offered. Knowing her, she wouldn't let me pay for the meal, which would snap her out of her own stubbornness. She did. She looked at me as if I just challenged her to something with a million dollars on the line.

"You are not going to pay. I'm at least going to pay for myself, got it kid?"

She said assertively. I couldn't help but laugh, and she looked at me as if saying 'You have the nerve to laugh?'

"Ok, so honey. Where are we going?"

I asked. She scowled at me and I smile innocently. She pulled away from the hug and took hold of my hand, holding it firmly before dragging me out of the park. I didn't know where she was dragging me to, but I decided to just go along with her.

"Hey, umm Mika? Exactly where are we going?"

I asked, as I let myself be dragged. We went on for about a minute before she finally responds.

"Porker Queen."

She stated without looking back at me. Her pace quickened and I was forced to match it, but I still stayed an arm's length behind her. Our walk continued on like that, her dragging me, me staying an arm's length behind her, and neither of us talking. Until finally, I got tired of it and quickened my pace to catch up to her before slowing down to her pace.

"Are you angry?"

I asked her. Our pace then slackened till we were at normal walking speed when I asked the question. She gave me a quick glance.

"No, I'm not angry; not at you at least."

She said sullenly. I instantly reacted to it; I didn't like seeing her upset. I always thought that it was not like her to be upset; I always wanted to keep her smiling no matter what. Even though I knew that it was practically impossible, I wanted it so badly. I hugged her from behind planting a kiss on her temple.

"Then who are you angry at? I don't like seeing you this way; I want you to be always smiling. I'm always here for you. So tell me."

I whispered. She gently placed her hand on mine, and I let go so that I could look at her. She still looked sad. I looked up slightly, and I saw that we were already at our destination. I laugh lightly at myself for not noticing that we were already here.

"Come on, tell me about it inside. I'm hungry and I know that you are too."

I laughed. A smile quickly flashed on her face, before we turned towards the restaurant. We walked inside still holding hands, but neither of us either minded or noticed. Inside was really nice and cold. There weren't a lot of people there so it was nice. Over at the counter, two workers, a guy and a girl, were whispering to each other as they looked at us. At the counter, the girl came over to us and gave us the usual welcome bullshit; her friend pretending to be working, staying nearby.

"So sweety, what would you like?"

I asked Mika teasingly. Our cashier girl gleamed happily as her friend 'accidently' kicked the counter. Mika playfully bumped me with her shoulder and raised her arm to point at her choosing. My arm started to raise as well, and we finally realized that we were still holding hands. Looking at each other, we laughed a bit. In the corner of my eye, I saw a twenty emeralds hand off between our cashier girl and her friend. We placed our order, paid, and went to the far end of the room where no one was at.

"Who're you mad at?"

I asked her as we got settled in the booth, sitting so that we were facing each other. She looked at me and sighed.

"At me."

She said. I was stunned at her answer. I figured that it must be something that happened at home.

"Why?"

I caught myself asking. I didn't want to, but something made me. She looked at me in a way that made me absolutely nervous. It was one of those looks that someone does before conveying bad news. I gulped nervously.

"Cause I'm freaking indecisive."

She said. I got up from my seat and sat next to her. Putting my arm around her, and pulling her closer to an actual hug.

"Hey, remember when I said that I wasn't angry at you? Maybe I am a bit angry at you and Kai too."

She said, pushing me away. I let myself be pushed away, and when she stopped, I looked at her understandingly.

"Ok. You're mad at both me and your boyfriend."

I confirmed. She only nodded. I was confused. First, she says that she's not mad at me, now she's saying that she is. I didn't blame her though. If she's mad at me, what can I do right? Ok, to recap: Mika was mad at herself, Kai, and me. Question is why?

"I am. You two give me so much freaking stress."

She said, pushing me away some more. If I wasn't confused before, I was definitely confused now. No one was looking our way, so it means that we weren't being too loud. I look back at her, and she had her head down.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are we giving you stress?"

I asked, carefully choosing my words, hoping not to annoy her. She didn't say anything, rather she didn't move. I pulled her closer yet again; she placed her hand over mine. We didn't say a word for a while. Finally, Mika spoke up.

"It's the things that you do. Things like this."

She said as she stroked the hand that held her. She looked up at me. She looked troubled. She looked away from me and turned her attention to the hand around her.

"I don't understand."

I said unconsciously. She let out a sigh and looked at the table. Ok, forget looking troubled. She WAS troubled. She looked at me after a while.

"Let me figure out how I'm going to say this."

She said. Luckily, our food had just been called so I went to go get it while Mika thinks. When I came back, she looked at me in my eyes and motioned me right next to her. I set the tray down on the table and sat next to her like before.

"What's up?"

I asked, putting my arm around her again. I pull her closer and she lay her head on my shoulder. For a while, we stayed like that. This little moment made my heart beat like hell. Her breathing was steady, but I knew that she was still troubled.

"I figured out how to say it."

She said, we pulled away from each other, but not a lot. We turn to face each other; I looked at her beautiful brown eyes then traveled to her cherry colored lips. We lean in and our foreheads touched. My heart went to overdrive; it beat as if trying to go faster.

"Ok, I'm willing to listen. That is if you're still willing to talk about it."

I said, trying to control my heart beat. She pulled back and stared at the table once again. A stomach complained within a few seconds, but it wasn't hers; it was mine. I looked away, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mika look up at me and smiled.

"We eat first, and then I talk. K?"

She said, smiling. It was as if she wasn't troubled before. I smile awkwardly and hugged her again, kissing her on the cheek as a way of saying thank you. I stayed on the same seat as her, as we ate. After a while, we had finally finished eating. My phone suddenly vibrated once in my pocket, signifying that I received a text message. Pulling it out of my pocket, Mika came closer to have a look at it. I pull up the message, and it read 'Nasan kayo? Bumalik na kayo.' _Where are you guys? Get back home._

"What does it say?"

Mika asked. I twist my neck to look at her, and she looked at me as well. I chuckled, shaking my head. I forgot that she doesn't understand Ender. She playfully hit my shoulder and gave me a look that practically said 'Hey! Don't laugh.'

"It says 'Where are you guys? Get back home.'"

I translated. She mouthed 'Oh' as we walked out of the restaurant. On the way back to my house, we talked about the most random things. Jumping from one topic to the next, from what we first thought of each other to the rumors that we heard at school. Once we finally got back to my house, we quickly made our way through the living room, through the hallway that connects the living room to my room, and shut the door as we laughed.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

I ask, completely unsure of what to do. She shrugged, so we knew that we were both out of ideas. We give an awkward laugh and lie back down on the bed, side by side.

"How about a movie? Or anything really?"

I asked, basically just throwing out ideas now. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Mika put her arm on my chest as I spread my arm so that she could lay her head on it. I open my eyes to look at her; she was looking at me back.

"You have Webflix?"

She asks. I could only nod. My game station **(I'm not going to say what kind of game station it is, due to the fact that I don't want to get caught in the debate. I don't really care if you guys assume)** had an account of Webflix in it, but I rarely used. So, it's kind of convenient to have.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to watch?"

I said, standing us both up. I got to the game station before she could answer.

"I don't know. Let's what's there to watch, then we'll choose."

She said, making herself comfortable on the bed. After we gained access in to the account, we quickly scanned through the selection of movies and shows until we finally decide on one. It was one of those teens in high school and they SOMEHOW fall in love; you know that type of bullshit. After watching two episodes – I said watching but really, all we did was talk about some things – the characters already develop a love interest. Of course like any of the other teenagers in high school shows, it has one those boy loves girl but girl either has a boyfriend or loves someone else, and vice versa.

'Huh, almost seems like this show is trying to mock me.'

I thought to myself when I decided to pay attention to the show because we ran out of things to talk about. Then, I suddenly remember that Mika was supposed to tell me something after we ate. I wanted to ask her, but it kind of sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Leon, remember that thing I was supposed to tell you after we ate?"

Mika said suddenly, as if she was reading my mind. I looked at her curiously, and she looked at me troubled again. Eyes quivering and sparkling, hair flows down her face, covering the corner of her eye, intoxicating smell that was fairly addicting.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I won't really mind."

I said. She looked down, and I immediately wanted to take back what I just said. I just said the wrong thing. I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from saying that, but I couldn't. Mika looks back up at me, with a little bit more determination in her eyes.

"No, you need to know. You're part of this too, so you have to know."

She said confidently. I swallowed nervously; this was definitely a big deal, especially to her. I just didn't know what to do. I tried to say something understanding like, something like: 'I'll listen to whatever it is.' Or some bullshit like that, but it came out as…

"Ok."

Worst part about it was I sounded like I was unsure. She sighed as if trying to regain lost confidence, but it was odd since this was Mika, Mika the Creeper; the Mika that tries to embarrass me every time we see each other and will eventually succeed.

"I… kind of… Let me ask you a question. You like me don't you?"

She asked. Everyone has been asking me if I like Mika for the past, oh I don't know, year and a half. But not once did Mika ask me that. Not once, at least until now. She stared at me seriously, studying me. For so long, I've been hiding it, for so long, I pretended that I only so Mika as a friend. I let out a long sigh and buried my face in the bed right by her legs.

"Was it seriously that obvious?"

I manage to get out. I look over my shoulder and I saw her laughing. I bury my face in the bed again. She placed her hand on my back and slowly ran her hand down my back and up again. She did this 3 times before I finally look at her again. She was still laughing. She grabbed my shoulder and pulls me right side up. I gave up and was just lying down as Mika gets comfortable; and all the while the show continues with no one watching it.

"So you do?"

She asked as if it wasn't obvious enough as it is. I nod shyly, and she puts me in a fairly tight hug. My heartbeat got faster, as her aroma filled me. I turn on to my side, facing her. I put my arm around her as I put my other arm below her head. My gaze involuntary went from her eyes to her lips. We were so close that all I literally had to do was lean in. When I snapped out of it, I found myself slowly leaning in. I redirected my head so that I kissed her forehead, instead of her lips.

"Remember when you said that I might fall in love with you today? It's safe to say that I did."

I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red. While still facing her direction, I turned my head to the side to bury it in the bed once again. She ran her fingers through my hair, almost like she was petting me. I turn far enough to look at her with one eye. She was smiling.

"But you can't fall in love in just one day can't you?"

She asked innocently. She was laughing at me, waiting for the answer that she already knew. I pull her in to a hug unconsciously until our foreheads touched.

"You're trying to get me to confess."

I said, letting out a sigh before continuing.

"Ok, I've had a huge crush on you ever since 2nd semester last year. So, you're my first love."

I confessed my cheeks burning even more than before. She hugged me tighter and I did the same. The show that we were 'watching' had already moved on to episode 4, which means that we've been hugging on my bed for a good half hour. She laughed silently, but by the way she was shaking, I could tell that she was barely able to keep it in. When she stopped, she looked at me and we were in one of those all-I-have-to-do-is-lean-in moment.

"That's so cute. But seriously? So were you, like, jealous when I told you that I had a boyfriend? Heartbroken even?"

Mika asked me enthusiastically. Her eyes glimmered with interest. I pull back and lay flat on my back and let out a sigh. I looked over to her, and she was making herself comfortable; placing her head on my chest along with her hand. Once she was, she looked up at me once again.

"At first, yeah, maybe. But I get over it faster than everyone else."

I said shrugging. She gave a sigh and places her head back down to my chest; guessing that she didn't like my answer. Suddenly, I remember that she was going to tell me something before all of this.

"Hey, since I've already told you this much, can you tell me what's been bugging you today?"

I said as I watched her head go up and down along with my heart beat, I found this quiet amusing. I let out a chuckle because of this. She looked up at me with the troubled expression that she wore at Porker Queen. Just that look, and I immediately regretted saying it.

"Yeah, guess I should, especially after that."

I heard her mutter under her breath before turning the other way. I get up only to support myself with my forearm. With my other hand, I stroke her hair. After a while, she still hadn't responded, so I moved my hand from her hair to her side. I could feel her breathing softly; I immediately thought she was sleeping. I smile, and continued to watch her sleep. I could feel my heart beat fast as I watched her. My smile got bigger, but at the same time, I was also kind of sad.

"I really am in love with you."

I said out loud, laughing at myself right after. I lean in and kiss the top of her head. Pulling back, I kept on staring at her sleep. But, what happens next was beyond what I could possibly imagine.

She kissed me.

She moved so fast that I didn't have time to even blink. By the time I blinked, she was covering my lips with hers. I was too stunned to move, even too stunned to think. I felt my entire being melt as she kissed me. When she pulled back, I found myself following her a little bit before stopping myself.

"I hate you and Kai because I like both of you. Now you see why I'm so freaking indecisive?"

She said, but I was still too stunned by the kiss to respond right away. She pulled me down from supporting myself with my forearm to lying down on the bed. She pulled me closer to a hug and I hugged back. I stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"You know, that was my first kiss."

I said. She pulled her head away slightly to look at me. I smile and found myself staring at the lips that just kissed me. I leaned in and kissed her like the way she kissed me. In a single day, we went from being friends to this. We broke the kiss and stared at each other for the longest time.

"I hate you."

Mika said as she cuddled up in to my chest, burying her face in it. I chuckle and placed my chin on her head as I traced her spine with my finger.

"And I love you."

I responded. She hugged me tighter, as I stop tracing her spine and place it on her side. I felt a part of my chest get wet. Along with that, I felt Mika tremble. I pull away from her for about an inch and slide down so that we were face to face. She was crying. Drop by drop; her tears flowed down to the bed in a steady pace. She was still trembling, trying to force her tears to stop. I held her close with one goal in mind: to stop her trembling. Soon, she calmed down enough to speak.

"Leon, I love you…"

Mika managed to say. She said it with such a pained tone; one that can break hearts.

"But you still love Kai."

I offered. She nodded weakly. I smile, but a bit sadly. She let go of me and I did the same. She was in pain; definitely something that I won't ever feel. I don't mean that as 'I can't feel pain' but as an 'I won't ever feel the same pain that she's feeling right now.'

"I'm a jerk. I love both my boyfriend and best friend."

She said, laughing a bit bittersweet. I place a hand on her cheek, wiping any remaining trails of her tears. Leaning in, I kiss her forehead.

"Don't beat yourself up for that. It's ok."

I said, trying to comfort her. She nods, but she was definitely unsure. I brushed a few strands of her hair out of her hair and placed them behind her ear, before kissing her, once again, on her forehead. I looked at her and smiled, she laughed and smiled. That one smile was the most beautiful to me, like a rainbow after a storm.

"Leon, you missed."

She said as she got closer to me. I smile and leaned in as well.

"Sorry. I won't miss this time."

I whispered.

And then we kissed.

Nothing mattered at the moment. For now, it was just the two of us in that room. I felt her smile against the kiss. After a while, we broke for air. We lay there smiling at each other. We went back to the position where her head is on my chest, bouncing along with my heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat's funny. It's beating so fast."

She said as if not knowing the reason for it. She looked up at me, smiled and put her hand on my chest. I smiled back at her and put my hand on hers.

"I wonder why."

I said, going along. We both smiled and laughed. Putting each other in a tight hug, I sit both of us up, with her sitting on my lap. I kiss her cheek, and put my hands on her hip. All the while she put her hands around my neck.

"Hey Leon, do you regret having your first kiss taken by me?"

She whispered in my ear. I put my hands on her back to support her as I pulled away from the hug to answer her. I looked at her seriously.

"Mika, it's actually a dream of mine."

I assured her. Pulling her closer, I put our foreheads together. We looked each other in the eye, and smiled. She gave me a quick peck on my lips and pulled me in to a hug.

"You're so sweet, Leon. Guess that's why I love you."

Mika said. This caused me to blush madly. Mika saw this and so she hugged me tighter and laughed happily. I couldn't help but laugh as well, even though my face was completely tomato colored.

"And this is why I love you. Even though, you're trying to kill me."

I managed to squeeze out from Mika's bear hug. She let go and kissed my cheek as an apology. She laughed, and I just smiled. She looks over at the clock and her laughter, along with her smile faded. I look over as well, it was 5:55.

"I have to leave in 5 minutes."

Mika said sadly. Like her, my smile evaporated. We both stare at each other, not knowing what to do. First, we were just laughing, enjoying ourselves. But now, it's slow and silent. We tried to laugh, but we both were unsure.

"Walk me out? My mom should be here soon."

Mika requested. I nodded sadly. We walked out of the house and waited for Mika's mom to come pick her up. Mika's mom appeared in her car, and both Mika and I let out a sigh. As Mika's mom pulled up, Mika suddenly pulled me to the side away from her mom and kissed me. When we broke the kiss, she nibbled on my lower lip. She pecked at my lips again before and after letting out hot air.

"Sorry for getting you caught up in my problem, Leon."

She apologized. I took her hand and it was now my turn to kiss her. After the kiss, I smile at her.

"I'm one of the reasons of your problem, so I'm the one who should say sorry."

I said. Mika's mom honked her horn, and we both laughed.

"Guess we should go there before my mom goes crazy."

She said, comfortingly. I give off a weak laugh and smile. Mika wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. We kissed once more and not long after that, the car horn that I hated blared again. We broke the kiss and smiled.

It was now time for her to go. Still hand in hand, we walk to the awaiting car. We gave each other a hug goodbye and held that position for a while.

"I love you"

I whispered by her ear.

"I love you too."

Mika said as entered the car and drove off. Two minutes after they have left, I received a text, a text from Mika.

'My mom knows! What should I tell her?'

We weren't really that discreet about it so I wasn't surprised. I laugh a bit before texting back.

'Tell her the truth. Tell her that I love you.'

I went back to my house, and to my room, laid down on the bed, closed my eyes, and slept, determined that I wasn't ever going to forget this day **(Little did I know that I would forget about this year, including this day, but just to remember it later)**.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reading this long chapter. I'm going to make this brief. I'm sorry for the super late update, I really am. But there were a few things that came up, mainly this summer school thing E2020. Dear god I wish I was finished with it already. So yeah, thanks for reading once again, have a nice day, and I'll see you guys once again next time.


	16. So, What Now?

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the late update, I still had to do that summer program and I had to go to a three day family trip. But you'll be glad to know that I am finally done with the summer program. I'm going to try to post weekly like normal, maybe every Sunday, but it could be earlier or later. Anyway, umm, I kind of got tired of the sheer numbers of the 'Do You Regret It?' chapters, so this one and the next will have different titles; but they're still the same. So for this chapter and the next, I'm still going to use first person perspective. After that, then I'll go back to third person. Ok, enough of taking your guy's time. Enjoy.

Quick Recap: Mika and Leon kissed during Saturday visit.

**Response to daht guest: Sorry bud. No spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything else that may come up. The only thing that I probably own is this memory.**

**XxX**

**Once Forgotten**

**Chapter 15: So… What Now?**

**Sunday…**

I haven't gotten any sleep ever since yesterday. I don't know why I couldn't sleep. I have two guesses as to why though. One, is because I'm still too shocked about what happened yesterday; happy, but shocked. Two, is because I don't want to wake up and find that it's all been just a dream. However, if this was a dream, it's been going for way too long. So that guess is out. Right now, I'm just lying down on my bed, not knowing what I'm going to do today - or if I'm going to move at all today. I close my eyes just for the hell of it. Suddenly, the memory of my first kiss with Mika – or just my first kiss period – popped in my head. My eyes jolted open as I felt my face burn. It wasn't that I didn't like it, it was the fact that I was too stunned to kiss back. My phone buzzed once, meaning that I received a text. I check it and found that it was from Mika.

_Hey Leon, what's up?_

It read. A quick image of the kiss outside my house, when she pulled me to the side with her mom waiting for her in the car, flashed in my head. I immediately turn a deep shade of red. Shaking my head to snap myself out of it, I replied.

_Nothing much. You?_

A quick sigh escaped from my lips when I sent the text. My phone buzzed again, almost as quickly as the message was sent.

_I kind of told Kai that we kissed._

I let out a sigh. I really couldn't say that I was surprised by this. Mika was loyal and honest, to the point where it can really be annoying and will more than likely cause trouble later on – like for example now.

_Ok, so what did he say?_

I replied. I hoped that she would say something along the lines of 'He said that he understood why I kissed you.' You know, like an understanding boyfriend would. And by the way that Mika described him, he sounded like the type of person. But, he was still human after all. So no such luck.

_Saying that he was pissed would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that I cheated on him._

I imagined Kai with steam coming out of his ears. Normally I would've found that hilarious, but I had to admit, I actually felt that the guy had a reason to be mad. Yet another sigh passed through my lips.

_That's understandable. But if you don't mind me asking, what else did you tell him?_

I sent. Sitting up, I quickly stretched my arms and legs while my phone vibrates. I grabbed my phone and checked the message.

_Umm… Let's see. I told him that I like you, kissed you first, and you kissed me back. You know all that._

The message read.

'She is WAY too honest.'

I thought to myself. But I couldn't really complain. After all, that is one of the reasons why I love her.

_Ok. So now what? I'm going to guess that he isn't talking to you right now?_

I replied. I thought it was too direct, but there was no other way to say it. There was a long pause before she replied.

_No. I don't know what to do Leon._

I didn't know how to comfort her. I didn't know what she's going through right now. I couldn't see her, but anyone can tell that she was crying. I've only seen Mika cry once and that was enough. Seeing this girl crying, even thinking about her crying was just heartbreaking. There was just one question in my mind.

_Do you regret it? Kissing me?_

I asked **(And suddenly the titles of the previous 6 chapters make sense)**, afraid of one possible answer. Time passed, minute after minute, before she finally replied. But by then, I already lost count of the number of minutes that passed.

_No, I don't._

I smiled, relieved. But a part of me was paranoid for the reason why it took her that long to reply. Not listening to that part of me, I let out a sigh of relief. Before I could even press reply, my phone vibrated again. The text message this time, however, was from Chase.

_Leon! You're in love with Mika!_

I could almost laugh at the text. He probably said with fake enthusiasm. I knew Chase well enough to know when he knows something, but is just acting like he didn't.

_What, no 'Hi'?_

I replied, ignoring his text. Why did I do that? I don't know. I was just being stupid.

_Hey Leon. Again. You're in love with Mika._

Chase texted. I chuckled, but it was interrupted by the phone in my hand vibrating again. This time, it was from Mika.

_Leon? You there? By the way, I told Chase._

I laugh to myself. I wasn't surprised for two reasons: 1 is that Chase practically already told me, and 2 are that I knew that she told Chase everything. After thinking about it for a while, I decided to reply to Chase first.

_Ok, ok, ok. I'm in love with her. But let me ask you something. Does that really surprise you?_

I asked him, and after sending the text, I quickly start typing a reply for Mika.

_Yeah, I know. I'm texting him now._

I quickly typed and sent. And soon after, my phone buzzed once again. A text message from Chase.

_Nah. Guess not .So, you guys kiss?_

I seriously doubt that he didn't know that already, but I played along anyway. But before I could press reply, my phone buzzed once more. I decided to type a reply to Chase first before checking **(I really hope that you guys aren't so confused by all of this switching. If you are, then I'm sorry).**

_Yeah, we kissed._

I quickly send it, and check my messages for Mika's reply.

_How are we going to act at school?_

The question worried me. I honestly don't know how we were going to act. Casual maybe? I mean, she is still with Kai. She didn't say that they broke up, so that means that they're still together. I don't know whether I should be relieved that they're still together, or be jealous that they're still together. I let out a sigh at my frustration. I would've thought about it for who knows how long, but luckily Chase sent a text that made my phone buzz, which snapped me out of my thinking.

_So after a freaking year you guys finally get together._

Normally, I would've either yelled at him – you know, in my own way – or hit him, but we were communicating by text. I knew he meant it in the friendliest way possible, but I'm also pretty sure that he also meant as a tease. I sigh, and started typing a reply for Mika.

_I honestly don't know. If you're unsure, or even regret, this entire thing, then we could always try to act like we were before._

I sent to Mika, and I felt a little sad typing it. All I knew that if this was a dream, like the selfish person that I am, I didn't want this dream to end **(Wow! That sounded exactly like what an anime character would say)**. Anyway back to reality. I started typing my reply to Chase.

_Ok, ha-ha, very funny. __She already has a boyfriend._

Before I could even send it, I received a message from Mika. I sent the reply to Chase, and was reluctant to open the message to Mika. I opened the text anyway.

_Shut up. I don't regret it. Do you think that I would've done that if I'm going to regret it anyway? We're just going to have to figure it out when we go to school. I'll see you then._

I smile a bit at the text, and was definitely overjoyed. For a slight moment, I was lost in my own joy, but I was reconnected to reality when my phone buzzed.

_Yeah she told me about that. But seriously though, are you two together now?_

Another sigh passed through my lips. The three of us, Mika, Chase, and I, are really close so we tend to think about the same things at the same time without even realizing it; so Chase asking this wasn't really that surprising.

_Frankly I don't know. I don't think Mika's sure about it either. Guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow._

And with that, the three of us wait for tomorrow to come, to see what happens next for our little trio.

**The next night at school…**

For some reason, I was the first one at our spot underneath the fading shade of the oak tree. I sat down at the bench, waiting for the rest of the group to show up. After some time, no one still showed up. I am a fairly patient person, but at this time I was so bored that I decided to lie down and close my eyes, even for a little bit. I don't exactly know how much time passed, and my peaceful 'slumber' was interrupted by a tap and muttering.

"Hey, are you ok? Why are you sleeping there?"

An unknown female voice said above me. I open one eye to look at the owner of that voice. I saw a trio of female humanized mobs. To the right is a blaze, to the left is a squid, and in the middle is a snow golem. The snow golem was probably the one that spoke up, considering that she looked more confused than her friends. I sat up and let out a fairly long yawn before answering **(Ok, it seems like that every time I type the word 'yawn' I yawn myself. Anyone else like that?). **

"I'm waiting."

That was all I said. The trio in front of me all mouthed 'Oh.' I lie down on the bench once more and close my eyes. I thought that they understood, and I was glad for that. That saves me from explaining more, and I thought that maybe I could even go back to sleep. But as my luck would have it, I was not going back to sleep any time soon.

"Who're you waiting for? Girlfriend?"

A different voice asked. I let out an exasperated sigh and open one eye and sat up, just like before. As I sat up, I saw a familiar flash of green. I smile and shook my head.

"I was waiting for her."

I said motioning them to look over to the right with my head. I turned before the girls could and saw Mika walking over with her usual care free smile. I heard several sets of feet flattening the grass as they walked away from me. I shook my head once again and stood up.

"Hey. Took you long enough."

I said jokingly when she was within earshot. She smiled a bit brighter. She walked a bit faster, and put me in a tight hug when she was within reach. For a second, my smile vanished due to air being pushed out of me, but returned when I inhaled.

"Who were those girls?"

She asked curiously. I only gave a shrug as an answer. She pulled back and looked at me inspecting, as if she thought I was lying. She inched closer, and all I could think of was ways to get out of this situation.

"I swear. The most random people just come up to me and say 'Hi.'"

I insisted. Luckily she relaxed a bit, but it just wasn't enough. She continued to inch towards me which an inspecting expression. I tried to back up as she got closer, but there was little room to work with.

"Aren't you popular."

She teased. I could only manage a somewhat embarrassed fake laugh.

"Actually I feel like an animal at the zoo that people need to see at least once."

I told her. She pulled back and playfully hit my arm while laughing. She placed her head on my shoulder, moving a little closer to get comfortable. Like it had a mind of its own, my hand moved slowly, wrapping itself around her slim body and placed itself on her hip.

"Why's your hand on my hip?"

Mika asked, her head not moving from its position on my shoulder. With the hand on her hip, I brought her ever closer to me.

"I don't know."

I said, not moving my hand even a single inch, chuckling a little bit. Just then, it felt like something was entering my shoulder, the shoulder that Mika put her head on. I look over and I saw the reason for my… discomfort – if that's the word to describe it. She had her eyes shut tight, for some reason my shirt was pulled down to my arm, revealing my skin. You could see her teeth trying to force their way deeper in to my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, her teeth still in my shoulder. I could only laugh because she looked like she was having fun biting me. She looked at me quizzically and my laughter died down to a smile.

"What are you doing?"

I asked again. This time she answered, but with her teeth still in my shoulder it came out as something along the lines of:

"Mmhiphin mhu."

I chuckled and she bit harder. I feigned as if I was actually hurt – in truth, it kind of tickled – and I could feel her smile against my shoulder. I figured that she answered me directly and answered 'Biting you.' Then someone came towards us and a shadow with a familiar shape with four blaze rods surrounding him came.

"Should I even ask?"

Chase asked. I turned to him with a smile. Mika did the same, sort of – she was still biting me. Chase looked at me curiously, wanting some sort of explanation.

"Hey man. Don't look at me. My guess is as good as yours."

I said. He smiled and turned to Mika for explanation. Of course, I did the same. She looked at him, and then at me. With that she let out a breath that chilled my shoulder – a sigh maybe? She pulled back from my shoulder and released her grip on my shoulder with an audible pop. Chase leaned in closer to look at my shoulder, I did the same, and so did Mika. Well for one, there was a lot of saliva on it, and for two, below that saliva was a bite mark that was slowly turning red.

"Hi!"

Mika said excitedly as if she hadn't bitten me at all and she just got there. Chase and I looked at each other, sighing at the casual attitude of our friend. We greeted her as if we all just met up, going along with her 'innocence.'

"Chase!"

Someone yelled from a distance. The three of us looked over to the direction of the voice and found that it was just Kerry, but he was being followed by the twins that he usually hangs out with. I believe that their names were Ruby and Krystal **(Ok, in real life, their names are actually similar to each other. But this is close enough, the names are both some type of gem).**

"Chase! Come here for a second."

One of the twins, who I think may be Krystal, said. Chase looked at us before leaving. He met up with them only about fifteen yards away from Mika and me. I was still looking at Chase, Kerry, and the twins talk about something that I could barely hear. The only words that I caught were: class, teacher, and project. As I wonder what the topic of their conversation was, Mika took the time to put her head comfortably back on to my shoulder.

"Hey, Leon. Which do you like better, long or short?"

Mika asked. I didn't understand her question. Long or short? Exactly what did she mean by that? Never the less, I was compelled to answer. And before I knew it, I already answered.

"I like long better."

I said. She took her head off my shoulder and put her head down in disappointment. I wondered what her question is, and although I didn't find out what the question was, I did find out the answer that she wanted: short** (Yeah, I kind of forgot to say that Mika here has short hair. Sorry, umm yeah. Continue reading)**.

"So you like girls with long hair."

She said sadly. And now I find out what the question was about. I sigh and wrapped a hand around her and brought her closer. When her head was closer, I placed my lips close to her ear so that only she could hear me.

"You're never going to make this easy for me, are you?"

I whispered to her. She looked up for a second and I thought I saw her smile flash for that second before she puts her head down once again. I smiled and nuzzled her temple and hair.

"That was already obvious from the beginning."

She said. I pulled back and looked at her. She looked at me as well. I tried to laugh the effects of her question off, but it came off as a really fake laugh that made me feel like an absolute retard. Then something happened that stunned me out of my retarded laugh. Mika closed the gap between us and kissed me. I was too stunned to move, my body tensed and my eyes grew big. I saw Mika with her eyes closed and about fifteen yards away; the group of four was still talking to each other, not noticing this little scene. And for that, I was glad. My body relaxed and she pulled back much to my dismay.

"I don't regret that one either."

She said, definitely remembering yesterday's text message. I felt like I was still too stunned to move, but I manage to smile. She laughed a bit, which I found cute. I raised my hand and played with her auburn hair.

"You have to let that question go."

I said, kissing her temple. She tightened her hug on me and I did the same. Pulling my head back, and kissed her forehead. She giggled and looked at my eyes. I went down from her forehead to her lips, at first brushing my lips against hers before actually kissing her. We pulled back, and her breath clashed with mine. She laughed quietly and I stared at her confused.

"They haven't seen us, huh?"

Mika said, her laughter dying down a bit. I smiled and she tightened her grip on me.

"Guess not. They either know about this, or they always thought that we were together."

I implied. She smiled and I hugged her tighter. Suddenly she took my arms and took them from her body and forced to stand up along with her. I gave her a confused look and she gave back an amused one. She dragged me about seven yards towards the group that Chase was in, stopped, and then put her arms around my neck. With that, I put my hands on her waist bringing her closer.

"What are you doing?"

I asked her, pretending as if I didn't know what. The only thing that I didn't know was the reason. She smiled, and then that smile turned in to laughter. Soon, the gap between us was closed. I didn't exactly how much time passed, but when we pulled away, the bell rang. We both laughed as silently as possible.

"I'll see you later."

She said. I tried for a smile, but the disappointment is definitely noticeable.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I said as cheerful as I possibly could. She laughed and pecked my lips. As she was pulling back, I leaned in and pecked hers. I pulled away and noticed that we still held each other in our arms. We both smile and gave each other a hug – hug like friends. Mika pulled herself closer to my ear.

"I love you, Leon."

She whispered ever so silently.

"I love you too."

I said back smiling. I kissed her on the cheek before we let each other go. Unfortunately, our classes are on the other side of the school from each other, so we had to go our separate ways.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Again, sorry for not being able to update faster, I was too busy sorting things out. And besides, I still have to remember this stuff, and with no one helping me it's a bitch. I was actually debating whether I should end this chapter here or keep going, but if I had kept going, I was going to take longer; I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So anyway, sorry again and thanks for reading. I hope you guys have a good day and I'll see you again next time.

P.S. Who's excited for school? I sure as hell am not.


End file.
